The Star Healer
by Mariposa Prime
Summary: A young autistic woman makes a huge discovery and becomes a superhero named Mariposa before training her young cousin to follow in her footsteps. She is soon noticed by the league, and, though still being new, is chosen to join. So, what happens with her protégé, Snowfire, when the other protégés become their own team? She's only 8...
1. Prologue

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Prologue

 **December 1, 2014, Evening**

" _I stop in my tracks when I hear what sounds like a soft cry. When I look around, I see no one, but find the nursery door open. Curious, I walk in and find something no one ever wants to see—abandoned babies. The two identical girls are crying in a shared crib. I reach down and pick up first one girl, then the other. "What am I supposed to do?" I ask the babies rhetorically. They just look up at me, calmer but obviously still upset. I quickly change them using the diapers in the nursery, then dial my best friend's phone number. "Violet, I have a problem."_ "

I lean back and stretch before rubbing the back of my neck, trying to relieve the pain that develops every time I write for more than an hour at a time. "God, I hate it when that happens." +I reach up to finger my light blue star necklace lightly before sighing. ' _I wonder if April can come over tonight, and bring the kids. We definitely have things to talk about._ ' I glance over to the costumes my birthmother and I finished the night before and smile. ' _Life will be great. I'll make sure of it._ '

My name is Sheyenne. I've been through a lot in the last year, from my mother getting sick and dying, to my birthfather disowning me, even to…learning who I am, and learning why I am who I am.

I look up at a knock on my door before turning to see April and her three kids walk in. "Hey." I sigh. "April, we need to talk."

* * *

 **SPRING 2013**

 _A small silver meteorite falls through the ceiling of an unknown necklace factory and lands in a small kiln with molten sterling silver waiting to be made into necklaces for amusement parks. This particular batch is going to be used for star-shaped rhinestone necklaces. After the two are cast, the worker fits blue rhinestones into one and pink rhinestones into another before continuing on with the others, not knowing that the two he's just finished will change a girl's life forever._

* * *

 **SUMMER 2013**

 _I walk into a souvenir shop in the Independence Day section of Holiday World theme park and pick up a Papillion plaque for my aunt before continuing to look through the store for a souvenir for my best friend. After locating a purple mustache necklace, I pick it up, then pick up a dolphin-themed Best Friends necklace set to replace the ones we had broken two years before. That's when I find two silver and rhinestone necklaces—one in blue, one in pink, and pick them up. 'Perfect friendship necklaces for my Livy and I.' After paying, I slip the bag into my pocket and continue through the theme park, not realizing that the star necklaces in my pocket will change my life forever._

* * *

"So that's what I think happened. It took ten weeks to learn how to control most of my new powers. I started martial arts training almost immediately after I learned the truth. I'm still learning, obviously, but living in Culver, I think I'm ready to start protecting the town."

April nods. "What's your plan?"

I sigh softly before glancing out the corner of my eye at Olivia. "I need a sidekick if I'm going to keep the town safe, and I don't believe in coincidence." I smile. "God obviously has a plan involving me, this necklace, and the one you're holding."

April looks down at Olivia's necklace. "Liv's necklace."

I nod. "Yes. I know she's young, but I can teach her how to control her abilities, as well as what martial arts I've learned, and maybe become her mentor as time goes on." I smirk. "Besides, if you recall, Dick Grayson was nine when he became Robin, and Liv's not much younger than he was."

"I'm not sure I want Liv—"

"Trust me, I'd put myself in danger before putting her in danger. Besides, I have instant healing, and I'm pretty sure she will too."

"We'll give it a try, only if she wants to."

I nod before standing and crossing the room to Olivia. Once crossing the short distance, I kneel to her level. "Livy, it's up to you. If you want to help me, I can train you. We can train together until we're ready—strong enough to save the world—not just our little town." I smile slightly. "It will mean keeping your new identity a secret, but I don't think it will be that hard with the tips I've learned over the last few weeks."

Olivia simply nods, causing me to smile. I stand and take the necklace from April before fastening the clasp around Olivia's neck. I then take her hand and lead her the short distance to my closet, where I've stored the costumes. I then release her hand and pull out the costumes. I lay mine on the bed, then hand Olivia hers, smiling happily.

"Am I really just your sidekick?"

"Partners." I smirk. "As long as you listen to me."

Olivia nods. "Are you still moving to Chicago?"

April gives me a stunned look, causing me to sigh heavily. "I'm a quick study. Don't think for a second Livy will be allowed to patrol Chicago until she's trained as good as Robin was."

"All right, I trust you, but you'd better not let her get hurt."

* * *

 **THREE WEEKS LATER**

April, Olivia, and I climb out of my Dodge outside The Carter Family Sanctuary, a halfway house and women's sanctuary in Chicago.

Olivia gives me a look. "This is your new home?"

"A half-way house?"

I sigh before leading the two up the stairs to my apartment on the second floor. Once we're inside, I turn to April. "You guys had your chance to believe me—to help me—to save me. Aaron still scares me, and he still wants me dead. I had to get out before he did something to hurt me or Livy, but I know I can't take care of myself on my own yet. This was the only choice I had. They'll help with my funding, and The Carter Foundation has agreed to fund mine and Liv's hero work, so long as we keep Chicago safe—well, as safe as two humans can."

"I think Batman did on his own."

I sigh before turning to April. "Bats did, yes, but not alone. He's got Robin, after all."

"But where are you going to get your weapons?"

"The only weapons I need—Livy needs—are our wits and our fans. We're more powerful than you may want to believe." I sigh. "Livy may not be as powerful as I am, but she is strong, and braver than I have ever been. Olivia, is my strength." I smile at the girl as she looks around the apartment. "Remember that song, _In My Daughter's Eyes_?" April nods. "I know she's not my daughter, but I love her like she was—I have since she was born." I smile before starting to sing, still looking at Olivia behind me.

In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero.  
I am strong an' wise,  
And I know no fear.  
But the truth is plain to see:  
She was sent to rescue me,  
I see who I wanna be, in my daughter's eyes.

In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal,  
Darkness turns to light,  
And the world is at peace.  
This miracle God gave to me,  
Gives me strength when I am weak.  
I find reason to believe, in my daughter's eyes.

An' when she wraps her hand around my finger,  
Oh, it puts a smile in my heart.  
Everything becomes a little clearer.  
I realize what life is all about.  
It's hangin' on when your heart has had enough;  
It's givin' more when you feel like givin' up.  
I've seen the light: it's in my daughter's eyes.

In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future.  
A reflection of who I am,  
An' what will be.  
An' though she'll grow an', someday, leave:  
Maybe raise a family,  
When I'm gone, I hope you'll see,  
How happy she made me,  
For I'll be there, in my daughter's eyes.

Olivia chooses that moment to run into the living room. "I have my own room here?"

"Yep." I turn to April. "I hope you'll let her stay here weekends when she's not with Fred." I sigh. "I wish I could keep her here, but I won't deprive you of your daughter."

April smiles. "Just call me when you need her."

I look at my feet, then sigh softly as I look back up at her. "I've only been a hero for four months on my own, and not even a month with Livy, yet I seem to have gotten noticed…by the Justice League."

April sighs, immediately getting what I mean. "I'll see what I can do about moving here, then. You need Liv."

* * *

 **THAT EVENING, COUNTY GENERAL**

I run into the ER more eager than I ever had before, wearing a dark pink long sleeved T-shirt, dark pink scrub pants, a black and white zebra print scrub top with dark pink trim, white socks, and white tennis shoes. I've only got this three-day-a-week Physician's Assistant job because John Carter is funding my hero work. Normally, I work the day shifts when he's on, but this one time I was happy to have this rare night shift because I had to see him before he had a chance to hear my news from someone else. "JOHN!"

"Sheyenne, what's wrong?"

I smile. "Nothing. Look at this!" I wave the letter in my hand in front of him.

He takes the letter and starts to read. After he's done, he folds the letter and hands it back to me. "The Justice League."

I nod. "John, I've barely been a hero for five months! How did they find me?"

"Could be the League member on the other side of town…"

I raise an eyebrow. "League member?"

"Martian Manhunter."

I sigh. "Nothing to protect Chicago from on the good side of the town. The homeless shelters, the half-way house, the women's shelters—all your creation, of course—they're all on the bad side of town. I want to be like a light version of Batman, not some alien ambassador."

"You mean not like those Transformer movies."

I sigh before nodding. "I'll admit, the Transformers were my key to making it this far, and they were how I originally came up with mine and my cousin's titles as the Star Healers, but they're nothing more than that—a favorite series—an inspiration."

"I understand." John sighs before handing me two charts. "Do what you can then find me. I trust your decisions."

I smirk. "You got it, Boss!"

John turns to me as turn to I walk into the lounge after my lab coat. "And just so you know, most of his enemies are Martian villains. He has very few Earth-based enemies."


	2. Induction and Introduction

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Induction and Introductions

 **THE WATCHTOWER, MID-DECEMBER**

I look around the large space-station, seeing several heroes I recognize—Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman—and several I don't. There's a robot off to one side, a green man in a cape, and a man dressed as Robin Hood talking to a woman in fishnet tights. The one I don't see is the very one I need to talk to—Batman.

I sigh before leaving the party in search for the ever-stealthy Bat. I'm not really into partying, and I tend to be a wallflower anyway, and I'm still curious as to why I was voted in. After searching for almost an hour, I find him in the monitor room. I steel myself and walk up to Batman before sighing. The faint sound causes him to turn to me. I take a deep breath and speak before he has a chance to scold me for whatever I may have done wrong in the Watchtower. I'm not used to this place, and I don't know the rules yet. "Why did you guys choose me? I haven't even been a hero for that long. It's only been five and a half months since I found out about the powers in the necklaces."

Batman turns to me. "You have promise."

"I _have_ Asperger's."

He crosses his arms. "And that means you can't be a League Member?"

"I wasn't good enough for Culver EMS, and three weeks after I started protecting Culver I had to leave because I wasn't good enough to _protect them_ either."

"You would not be here if you weren't good enough for us."

I smile weakly. "Thanks." I turn to the door before turning back. "You know, you're not as scary as I used to think. You're actually kind of cool, in your own special way." I sigh. "My partner and I could use some training lessons. We just started protecting Chicago a week and a half ago, she's only eight, and I barely know how to fight."

"Snowfire's eight?"

"I kinda…took a page from your book. Robin was nine when he started fighting by your side. Snowfire chose this." I smile. "After all, she's been protecting me from abuse since she was two. I had to leave home last month because she couldn't do it anymore. My birthfather wants me dead, and forbade me to call the police again. I can fight the toughest criminal in Chicago, but I can't face my own biological father."

"What happened to your adoptive parents?"

I sigh. "Mom's been dead for six months. Dad's too busy with work to shelter me. I moved into a half-way house last month. It's funded by the Carter Family—the richest family in Chicago. The benefactor even said he'd put in a good word at the medical school when I'm ready for it, and funds my hero work."

Batman nods. "Sounds like he believes in you."

"He's a doctor at an inner city hospital. He's seen Chicago's scum first-hand. Even been almost killed by one." I notice Batman tenses up, so I send him a reassuring smile. "Bruce, I know." This time I get a stunned and angered look. "I've studied on the League, I know who almost everyone is. I even know your story. Lost your parents at eight, killed in front of you by Joe Chill. Started training at fourteen, became Batman at twenty-one. Took in a protégé almost four years ago at the age of twenty-eight, Dick Grayson, last survivor of the Flying Graysons, orphaned at age nine on April Fool's Day, his entire family killed by Tony Zucco. Now you're thirty-one and Dick is thirteen." I sigh. "Dad's getting older all the time, and he's not healthy. It's only a matter of time before I'm an orphan too."

"But your biological—"

"Disowned me, and negligent. Nothing but a brother and sister-in-law, and only when they want to be. I tell ya, sometimes he's worse than the Joker." I smile slightly. "But other times, he can be the greatest brother ever. That's a bipolar for you."

I sigh and turn toward the door, stopping when a black-gloved hand rests on my shoulder. "Wait." I turn and sit down beside Batman. "Why did you feel you were not good enough for the League?"

I look down at the floor, embarrassed, but knowing that Batman could easily have me kicked off the team if I start acting like a child around them without him knowing why—and usually I do. "I'm…kinda at the emotional age level of a thirteen-year old—on a good day. Sometimes if things go bad or I get scared, I'm even younger. Immaturity has been my greatest weakness, and my emotions and the meltdowns second only to that." I sigh heavily. "I'm good at keeping it together when it matters, but…" I turn to Batman. "Snowfire has always brought me that emotional strength that I've needed. When I found out about the powers in the necklaces, she was the first person I went to—I had bought them as friendship necklaces last year—I didn't know they held power until my other star-shaped-courage-bringing necklace broke and I started wearing this one."

Batman turns to look at me before doing the one thing I never expected him to do—confiding in me. "Several members of the League think I'd be…insane…without Robin."

I giggle. "Bruce, you run around Gotham dressed as a Bat. What's _sane_ about that?" I sigh when he glares at me. "Okay, okay. I know what you meant—that you lost control of yourself and almost killed someone—but you didn't. I've heard some tales about you going ballistic on anyone who hurts Robin, so I understand. If anyone hurt Snowfire…" I sigh. "Not only would I have to face my birthparents accusing me of _abusing her_ again, but I'd have one very angry cousin to answer to."

"She's not your daughter?"

"Everyone in my family insists I'm not ready to be a mother." I sigh. "At their rates—waiting until I've "grown up" more—I'll never have my own child." I sigh. "I'm going to return to the chaos that passes for a party on this floating hunk of high-tech metal, and pray there're no drunks waiting to feel me up in there."

I leave the room, missing the rarest occurrence of all: Batman smiling at my retreating form.


	3. Independence Day

Guest: I have known who Batman is since I was around 5, meaning my character has the same knowledge. I didn't know Robin until I was around my age in this story, BUT in a universe where Batman and Robin exist, AND you know Batman's identity, you WOULD be able to decipher who Robin is. This is Young Justice, but this is crossed over with MY REAL LIFE up until I lost my mother.

And, "I" only told BATMAN, not the entire league. This is to show my OC's personal "detective" skills brought on my hyper-vigilance and hyper-awareness. She knows how important secret identities are, as the next several chapters will show, as she is almost JUST LIKE BATMAN when it comes to Snowfire/Olivia's care. When Olivia is Snowfire, she is held to the same level of standards, even being GIVEN a nickname (few chapters away yet) so that they don't learn her real name and making her wear her necklace NO MATTER WHAT when she's with the team. Both of them, like Batman, are only human beneath the necklace, and they have to behave as such. So they have powers WITH THE NECKLACES ON, they are still 100% human WITHOUT THEM.

Just as a reminder: _SHE DOES KNOW WHO BATMAN IS_. Knowing certain details about the fact that her hero work is sponsored by a millionaire (Elite in Chicago, Character from ER), knowing Batman would need either a sponsor OR to fund his own work, picking up on little details (autism symptom as well as hyper-awareness) she can tell that his body shape, face shape, etc., are the same. It's all in the details, my friend.

* * *

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

Independence Day

 **SIX MONTHS LATER: JULY 4TH, CHICAGO, 7:30 a.m.**

I've been up for about an hour, and am wearing half of my costume—my dress, cape, mask, and boots are still laying on my bed, and I'm wearing a pink long sleeved knee length dress with an azure blue star print and pink ballet-style slippers with azure blue stars on the toes over my white leggings, T-shirt, and socks. "Livy, it's time to get up!"

Olivia climbs out of her bed tiredly before staggering into the kitchen. "Why so early, Riley?"

I smirk. "Did you already forget? Batman said I could take you to see the Hall of Justice today."

"Oh, yeah." Olivia jumps up. "So when are we going?"

"After our morning patrol, Liver-Loo." I tap the tip of her nose. "Batman wants us there at noon for the tour." I sigh. ' _I knew I should have taught her a little more about the League._ '

Olivia scoops up a spoon full of Coco Puffs before looking at me. "You have any favorite heroes?"

"Duh." I tap her forehead lightly. "Finish eating. We have to get moving."

"Is Batman your favorite? I heard Mommy say you were dating him."

"Kinda…and not really. We're just friends. I doubt Bats would let me in."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, she walks over to me with everything ready save her mask. "Girly, ya gotta put your mask on. You know how vulnerable we are here in Chicago."

"I jus' wanted to wait until we were outside first."

"And have your secret identity discovered?" I sigh. "What would your mom do if you got kidnapped because someone found out you were my sidekick?"

"Ohh… Sorry, Riley."

" _Mariposa_. We're in _character_ now."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." I look down and smile at her.

"Time to fly?"

"Time to fly."

* * *

 **11:30 a.m.**

Half a block from Cook County General, on the El, a woman wearing a white ninja costume and carrying twin Katanas stands and begins to attack the train. It's the newest ice villain, my ex-best friend, alias Thin Ice. She starts attacking, using her enchanted swords to freeze the people on the car.

Snowfire and I are finishing our daily fly-over of the bad side of Chicago. She giggles before doing a flip as she flies. ' _Fearless little devil…_ '

"I can't believe Batman's letting me see the Hall! I'll get to see Robin, and Speedy, and Aqualad, and…who was Flash's sidekick?"

"Kid Flash, Snowy."

"And Kid Flash. Thanks, Ri—" I turn to her with a look that says "stop it before you blow our cover". She suddenly points to the El. "Mari, look!"

I turn to where Snowfire is pointing and groan. "Not her again! Come on, we'd better stop her. I _really_ don't want to deal with her again."

"But they need us, right?"

"Right." I turn to her and smirk before smashing the bullet-proof glass. Once we're inside, the two of us pull out one of our fans each and taking our usual fighting stance. "Freeze, Thin Ice!"

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Then I'll make you." I cover my free hand in the blue inferno before punching it at her, burning her left thigh through her costume. She then aims the ice-producing enchanted sword at Snowfire. I bite my lip nervously, not knowing what Snowfire could be planning. Snowfire covers her hands in her paler fire before grabbing the blade of the sword in both hands and jerking the sword out of her hands blade-first, causing me to smirk. A second later I duck to miss her foot, then punch her in the face, then the gut, and finally a kick to the head, knocking her out effectively. I then unclip one of my white paracord bracelets and take it apart before using the cord to tie her up in case she comes around before the next stop. "Have the police meet you at the next stop. They'll deal with her."

Snowfire smiles at me as I kneel to her level. "Here, let me see your hands." I smirk when I see the tiny cuts fading away, then lead her to the broken window, where we take off for the closest zeta-tube.

* * *

 **AT THE ZETA-TUBE**

"Hasn't your mother ever told you not to grab a knife by the blade?"

"But it was a sword, Mari, and I used the fire—"

"It was good thinking—quick thinking. If you hadn't grabbed that blade I would have been taking an ice cube to the Hall of Justice."

Snowfire giggles. "If you could carry it."

"Gone are the days when I was too weak to carry you, Little Missy." I smile before crouching down to her. "Ready to go to the Hall of Justice?"

"I was born that way."

I smile slightly, remembering when she had sang that Lady Gaga song rather loudly on the church bus—right behind the Preacher himself. Talk about funny _and_ embarrassing. "Then let's go, before some other creepy villain shows up."

* * *

 **GOTHAM CITY**

Families are celebrating the fourth of July in the city park, when several people start running and screaming after the sound of some kind of beam firing. A woman is literally frozen in her tracks, followed by several others.

A man in a helmet and black thermal protection suit steps up to the edge of a cliff overlooking the park. "Enjoying family time?" He fires his ice blaster at the family closest to him. "My family has other plans." He slides down the ice and prepares to fire again, when a boomerang of some kind hits him. "Batman. I was wondering when—"

Laughter sounds in the distance, then Robin lands on the confused man's head jumps off to the ground. He then flings a handful of disc-shaped bombs, only cracking the man's helmet.

"Oh. Boy Wonder. The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

"Great, but I'm kind of in a hurry here." Robin emphasizes his point by waving his arm animatedly.

"Kids. Always in such a rush."

"Not talking to you."

Batman suddenly comes over the ridge and almost blacks out the sun with his cape before landing and punching through the guy's helmet.

* * *

 **STAR CITY**

A teen jumps off the top of a bridge support and covers the road with ice upon landing unharmed and creating an ice formation, causing cars to flip and crash. He laughs evilly as several arrows pierce the formation. When he turns to look at the formation, another arrow pierces his icy shoulder. He turns to look at it seconds before it explodes. He then turns and finds two archers on the top of the bridge supports. "Finally. I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." He covers his arm in ice and fires it as ice spears.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" the red-clad one asks. He and his mentor run to the suspension cables and slide down, dodging ice blasts. "I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere."

Icicle Jr. creates an ice shield before more arrows strike their target. He fires more ice spears at the red clad teen, but he simply jumps over them before firing another arrow, shattering the criminal's jaw.

The Green Arrow laughs. "Kid had a glass jaw."

"Hilarious. Can we go? Today's the day."

* * *

 **PEARL HARBOR**

A young woman is firing ice blasts at Aquaman. He dodges several before being frozen in one. A teen flips over him before he breaks free. "Don't tell me you're not excited."

"Right now, my king, I'm more focused of the matter at hand." He dodges several blasts, then activates his water-bearers and hardens the water into two maces. The woman freezes them, and he uses the frozen-together maces in an uppercut, sending her into the air and freeing his hands. She falls to her back with a grunt, and he retracts the hardened water. Now only holding handles, he replaces them before turning to his ruler and mentor.

"Well?"

"Yes, I'm excited. Today's the day."

* * *

 **CENTRAL CITY**

Two speedsters are racing around a fifth ice-villain—one in solid red, and one in yellow and red. The villain can't even get a hit, they're going so fast.

"Stealing ice? Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliché, even for Captain Cold?"

"Come on. We don't have time for this." The kid pulls down his goggles and winds up getting nailed on the right shoulder. He doesn't let that phase him, though, and he quickly grabs the criminal's ice blaster before skidding to a stop. The man looks at his empty hand and growls right before being tackled by the Flash.

"Calm down, Kid."

"Oh, please. You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders…with Cold, even. No. No way. Today is the day."

* * *

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

Robin, Batman, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aqualad, and Aquaman are all standing outside the hall of justice.

Batman rests a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Today's the day."

Green Arrow speaks up next. "Welcome to the Hall of Justice."

Aquaman finishes. "Headquarters of the Justice League."

"Oh, man." The Flash and Kid Flash run up then. "I knew we'd be the last ones here."

* * *

Snowfire and I touch down lightly behind Flash and Kid Flash. "Sorry we're late, Batman."

The four teens turn to look at the two of us. I look around and take note of the costumes, knowing I'll need them to match names to faces. "Who are you, and who are you with?"

"I'm Mariposa, and this is my little partner, Snowfire."

"Who?" Kid Flash looks up to his mentor.

"She joined six months ago."

The four nod, and we turn to head inside. "I'm the only girl, Mari."

"Does that matter, Sweetheart?"

"Well…no. It'd be nice to have a girl around though."

"I know what you mean."

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Mariposa!"

"Oh my goodness."

"I see Flash and Flash Jr."

"His name's Speedy. Duh."

"Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well, that makes no sense."

I roll my eyes and sigh before speaking to no one in particular. "I agree with that one. Since when is an archer fast?"

Green Arrow leans forward to Speedy. "Ready to see the inner sanctum?"

"Born that way." Speedy replies.

Aqualad looks around. "I'm glad we're all here."

Kid Flash turns to the rest of us. "Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?"

I groan. "There's _five_ of you, genius." I look at our costumes, then back to the others. "Or are light blue and light pink just invisible to you all?" Snowfire giggles.

Speedy groans, covering my soft voice with his louder one. "Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today."

"Sorry…to both of you." Kid flash sighs. "First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin looks at Flash before turning away, his gaze falling on me. "You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

I turn to Robin. "I may have a tendency to make up my own words on occasion, but…is that even a word?"

"Robin likes to create back-formations." I hear the deep growling voice of Batman whisper in my ear.

"Oh."

We then step into the building. There's a wall of statues portraying the original Justice League over the door.

"Cool, Mari. You really work here?"

Robin looks around, looking stunned. "Oh, maybe that's why."

The doors slide open, revealing a robot and a Martian.

' _Both familiar, both unfamiliar…both causing me to freak out._ ' I reach over instinctively and take Snowfire's hand.

The two step forward, and the Martian speaks up. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Snowfire. Welcome." He turns and heads back through the door, causing us to follow. Robin and Kid Flash fist-bump. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully-stocked galley, and of course, our library."

Flash turns to us and holds his arms out. "Make yourselves at home."

"Mariposa."

I nod and walk after Batman. "Robin, keep an eye on Snowfire until I get back. Warning, she's still keyed up about facing Thin Ice."

Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin settle into the chairs while Speedy stands. Snowfire sits on the floor and looks up at the others.

Batman addresses the League members and I. "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long."

The computer scans the members. _Recognized: Batman, 02. Aquaman, 06. Flash, 04. Green Arrow, 08. Martian Manhunter, 07. Red Tornado, 16. Mariposa, 17._

I look back and see Snowfire smile when she hears my name.

Robin looks over to Snowfire. "What's going on?"

"We made it. Mari's wanted to be on the League since we became heroes. I've never been here to hear that before."

The door slides open, and Speedy all but loses his head. "That's it?" The League members turn to look at him. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"Actually, I made sure Snowfire barely expected more than getting to hang out with you guys. She's younger than Robin was when he started out—she was seven when we started."

"I was almost eight!"

"Almost isn't quite there, little missy. Thirteen days before, if I recall, but you were still seven when we started."

Aquaman sighs. "It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy motions to a window with people snapping pictures. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

The Green Arrow steps forward. "Roy, you need to be patient."

"What I need is respect." He turns to face the teens and Snowfire. "They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this." The boys and Snowfire share a look before turning back to him. "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be _the_ day. Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

Robin sighs. "Well, sure. But I thought step one was a tour of the H.Q."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real H.Q. I bet they never told you. It's a false front for tourists, and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing—an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Batman crosses his arms and glares at Green Arrow. "I know, I know. But I thought maybe we could make an exception." Batman continues to glare. "Or not."

While Batman deals with Green Arrow, I deal with Speedy. "Seems like this _is_ step one." I step over to him. "You don't get all the way in with step one. I was lucky to be noticed so soon—a friend of mine thinks Martian Manhunter put in a word for me, to be honest. It takes time. Face it, Speedy. You're still a kid."

Aquaman steps up. "You are not helping your cause here, son. Stand down, or—"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son. I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner. But not anymore." Speedy throws his hat to the ground. We all stare at him in shock, though I am quite familiar with this behavior. Speedy walks past us. "Guess they're right about you four. You're not ready." He then storms out the door. We stand and watch him leave.

"Um…Batman, mind if I go talk some sense into someone before our meeting?" Batman shakes his head before signaling for me to go. "Snowfire, stay with Robin." I turn and run after him.

* * *

"Speedy!"

"What do _you_ want? You're just like the rest of them."

"I am _not_!" I sigh heavily. "Calm down, I just want to talk." I fall into step with him. "Look, I didn't have it easy as a child. My birthfather wanted me dead, my birthmother was utterly negligent, and my mother died last year—fourteen months ago, to be exact—yet I'm still right here, being a hero. You're not sidekicks, you're Junior Partners. We can pull rank on you, because you're still young, but someday, you'll get there. I mean, I have Asperger's Disorder, and I made it."

"I'm still not going back."

"I didn't ask you to. It's just not right to let an argument simmer. I had to make sure you were okay."

Speedy smiles weakly. "Thanks."

* * *

I walk back in right as the computer goes off, and Superman's face appears. "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

Batman is the first to comment. "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to—"

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the _Amulet of Aten_ to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

Batman looks up to the computer. "Superman?"

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." He pushes a button on the computer. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

We walk past the three teens and Snowfire. I stop and crouch down to Snowfire before resting a hand on Snowfire's shoulder. "I'm trusting you to behave while I'm away. No funny business."

"Yes, Mari."

"Listen to Aqualad."

She nods.

Batman stops in front of Robin. "Stay put."

Robin is stunned. "What? Why?"

Aquaman steps in front of Robin. "This is a League mission."

Flash cuts in. "You're not trained."

Kid Flash snaps back. "Since when?"

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team."

Aquaman continues. "There will be other missions. When you're ready."

"But for now… Stay. Put."

The four of us walk off.

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" Green Arrow asks the Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." They walk after us as well. Red Tornado barely spares the four a glance before walking away. The door slams shut behind us.

* * *

"Ugh. When we're ready?" Kid Flash grimaces. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like—like sidekicks."

Snowfire groans before lying back on the floor. "And I thought my brothers were bad."

Aqualad looks stunned. "My mentor. My king. I thought he trusted me."

Snowfire sits up and smiles at the three boys. "Mari trusts you."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret H.Q. in _space_."

"What else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

The other two look at the floor. Snowfire looks up at them with fire flashing in her eyes. "Because we're better than him, and we can prove it. I still haven't had a chance."

Robin lays a hand on her shoulder before crouching down to her. "I was nine when I started out, Snowy. You'll get there."

She nods. "I was seven."

Aqualad turns to the trio. "What is Project Cadmus?"

Robin looks up. "Don't know. But I can find out." He walks over to the computer and taps a few keys.

 _Access denied._

"Heh. Wanna bet?"

Kid Flash gasps. "Whoa. How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave."

 _Access Granted._

"All right, Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is." Robin turns to Aqualad. "But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

Aqualad continues. "Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, heh, they're all about justice."

Aqualad sighs. "But they said stay put."

Robin smiles. "For the blotting-out-the-sun mission, not this."

Kid Flash turns to Robin and Aqualad, the latter resting a hand on Snowfire's shoulder, taking his job as babysitter seriously. "Wait, are—? Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going."

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin looks over at Snowfire. "Well, _most_ of us didn't."

" _Hey_!"

Aqualad smiles as he nods slightly.

Snowfire flies into the air excitedly. "Hoo-yeah!"

* * *

 **WITH THE LEAGUE**

I turn to Batman nervously from my seat in the Batwing. Though I can fly, there's a chance we may have to go into space, and I definitely can't breathe without the atmosphere.

"Are you okay?"

"It's my first outside-the-atmosphere mission, and I left Snowfire with a thirteen-year-old." I sigh. "It's not that I don't trust Robin, because I do, but I was his age when she was born, and I wasn't allowed to hold her for six months."

"We're here."

I nod before taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **CADMUS**

Sirens wail outside the two-story building at Cadmus. Two men are trapped on the second story.

"Help!"

"Get us down!"

A fireman holds up a megaphone. "Stay put. We will get you out."

Seconds later, an explosion behind them causes the two to fly out the window. Kid Flash darts over and runs up the wall, catching them. After setting them on the roof, he almost falls, grabbing the wall to keep from falling.

"It's what's-his-name. Flash Boy!"

Kid Flash looks down at them. "Kid Flash. Why is that so hard?"

Robin, Aqualad, and Snowfire run up. "So Smooth."

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan. We—" Aqualad looks around. "Robin?"

Snowfire shrugs. "Don't ask me."

They hear a kid laughing, and turn to see him jump on the back of a fire truck. He uses a grappling hook to swing to the window Kid Flash is hanging from and pulls him up and in. "Whoa." Robin falls slightly into the building.

"Aren't you s'pposed to get _out_ of burning buildings, not _in_ them?"

Aqualad runs over to the firemen. "I need to borrow that." He pulls out the handles on his water-bearers and pulls their water to him. Using the water, he creates a water funnel and rises to the roof on it.

"Great. Now I'm alone."

Aqualad turns to the two scientists. "Step aboard. Now."

Aqualad stops in the window Robin and Kid Flash had fallen through, then lowers the two scientists to the ground. He then replaces the handles.

"Guess it's up to me." She lifts off the ground and flies to the window.

"Appreciate the help."

"Same here."

"You two handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic Justice, remember?" Robin starts to hack the computer system as Kid Flash works his way through a filing cabinet.

Aqualad walks around the corner while Snowfire starts to go through the files with Kid Flash. He simply points after Aqualad before walking that way.

"There was something in the…"

"Elevators should be locked down."

Robin runs around the corner and lays a hand on Kid Flash's shoulder before darting past them. "This is wrong." He looks at his wrist before activating a holographic computer. "Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

Neither does what I saw." Aqualad muscles the door open and looks down.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin quips. He fires his grappling gun to the top and checks to make sure it's holding fast before he rappels down. Aqualad and Kid Flash grab on and follow him. Snowfire steps off the edge, relying on her powers to keep her safe.

Robin suddenly stops. "I'm at the end of my rope." He starts swinging toward the door before grabbing onto the ledge. He sits on it and checks his wrist computer while Aqualad swings over, and Kid Flash is rescued yet again—this time by Aqualad. Snowfire floats down beside the three.

Robin speaks up again. "Bypassing security." The wrist computer makes a slight chirp. "There. Go."

Aqualad muscles the door open, and they all step in.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin says.

Snowfire reaches up instinctively to grab Robin's hand. Kid Flash bolts, running nowhere in particular.

"Kid, wait." Aqualad says hoarsely.

Kid Flash skids to a stop before falling. "Aah! Oof." He looks up at the strange creature above him before seeing its foot approaching. He quickly rolls to the side, barely avoiding his death. They step over to the other side of the double line of beasts. Kid Flash quickly bolts back to them.

One of the smaller creepy things looks down at them, and his horns glow red. "No. Nothing odd going on here." Aqualad says sarcastically.

* * *

Robin unlocks another door after releasing Snowfire's hand. "Okay, I'm officially whelmed."

They look around to find several pods, each glowing electric blue and containing some strange creature.

Kid Flash walks deeper into the room. "This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things. Must be what they're bred for."

Aqualad walks in. "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too. Let's find out why." Robin hooks his wrist-computer into the Cadmus system. He types for a minute on the holographic screen. "They call them Genomorphs. Look at the stats on these things. Super-strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons."

Kid Flash leans in. "They're engineering an army. But for who?"

"Wait, there's something else." Aqualad and Snowfire step closer. "Project K-R." Robin groans. "The file's triple-encrypted. I can't—"

"Don't move!" a man in a helmet runs over with a squad of Genomorphs.

Snowfire shrieks before turning to run away. Aqualad grabs her and pulls her back. "Stay."

"Okay."

"Wait. Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash? Who's the girl?"

Robin glances at Kid Flash. "At least he got your name right."

"I know you. Guardian. A hero. She's Snowfire. Sidekick to Mariposa."

"I do my best."

Kid Flash speaks up. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League. Figure this out."

"You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?"

"Weapons? What do you—? What have I—? Ugh." He puts a hand on the helmet. "My head. Take them down hard. No mercy."

The snarling beasts attack. Robin throws a smoke pellet before firing off his grappling gun and swinging away to safety. Kid flash continuously dodges a genomorph while Aqualad faces one head-on—literally. Guardian then slams Aqualad into a computer, denting the front panel. The two start fighting, punching each other so quickly Snowfire can barely catch the action. Snowfire prepares her white-blue inferno, but keeps dodging their attacks, not wanting to hurt them—they are still alive, and I taught her to never kill. After about two minutes, Aqualad shocks Guardian and pushes him back. Kid Flash then bursts through the cloud, and they all three start running.

They find Robin hacking into some mechanical system. Kid Flash darts over to him while Aqualad looks back to see the horde of genomorphs still after them.

"Way to be a team player, Rob."

Robin turns to look at him. "Weren't you right behind me?" The door opens. Aqualad runs over, pulling Snowfire along. He throws her in before diving in after her. The doors close seconds before They're attacked by more genomorphs.

Robin hits the down button.

Aqualad glances up at the number display. "We're headed down?"

Kid Flash points up. "Dude, out is up."

"Excuse me? Project K-R? It's down on sublevel fifty-two."

"And if there's a captive, we have to save him."

Aqualad rubs the back of his head. "This is out of control." He lowers his hand. "Perhaps…Perhaps we should contact the League."

The elevator dings, and the doors open. The walls and floors are red, and look like either a cave, or the inside of one of the genomorphs.

Snowfire looks back to the others. "There's no turning back now."

Robin and Snowfire dart out, this time sticking together.

Kid Flash moves his arm toward Aqualad. "We _are_ already here." He then takes off at a dead run, as always.

They all stop at a fork, Aqualad bringing up the rear. "Which way?"

Robin pulls out one of his disc bombs. "Yeah? Bizarre-looking hallway one" He waves his arm in my direction. "Or bizarre-looking hallway two?"

"You're asking _me_?" Snowfire sighs. "How should _I_ know?"

"Hold." A voice comes from a tunnel. They look back just in time to see two barrels flying for them. Aqualad and Kid Flash dive for cover as Robin throws the bomb. It misses, and the genomorph sends two more at them, causing them to run down one of the halls. "They are headed for Project K-R." Guardian and the genomorphs follow them.

A woman steps out of a room only to find Kid Flash flying toward her. He tries to slow down, but only manages to fall down, taking her down with him. He glances up at the label on the door before quickly grabbing a barrel and shoving it into the door. "Hurry!" He waves a hand for us to follow.

Robin, Aqualad, and Snowfire hurry and jump into the room. Aqualad slams it closed seconds before the genomorphs can get to us. Robin starts hacking instantly, while Snowfire looks around the room. "This place is freaky."

"Tell me about it." Robin glances over at me before returning his eyes to his work. "I disabled the door. We're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad corrects.

Kid Flash is looking at something. "Uh, guys? You'll wanna see this." He pushes a button, causing the pod in the middle of the room to light up.

"Whoa." Robin breathes.

"It's a boy…" Snowfire scowls slightly. "I was right." She turns away. "We have to free him, Robbie!"

Kid Flash walks over to the standing pod. "Big K, little R. The atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?"

Aqualad turns to Robin. "Robin. Hack."

Robin turns from me. "Right, right." He gets to work. "Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force-grown in sixteen weeks from DNA acquired from Superman."

Aqualad scowls. "Stolen from Superman."

Kid Flash looks up at them. "No way the big guy knows about this."

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7."

"And these creatures?" Aqualad points to the Gnomes.

Robin continues reading. "Genomorph-Gnomes. Telepathic. Force-feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else." Aqualad stares at the pod.

Kid Flash looks at his two friends. "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"Now we contact the League."

The three try to activate their comms to no avail. Robin is the first to speak up. "No signal."

"We're in too deep. Literally."

Snowfire checks her comm. link and trembles slightly. "Ditto."

* * *

Outside the door, Guardian and the genomorphs are attempting to get in with the help of the scientist, to no avail. The head scientist runs up.

"They're still in there? With the weapon?"

Guardian turns to look at him. "We can't get the door open."

"Use your telekinesis."  
"I have tried to no avail." The genomorph that had been chasing us says.

"Useless. This is a debacle. Get some G-Trolls down here to muscle the door open. Now."

Guardian puts his hands on his hips. "Already on their way."

"You realize once we get in there, we can't ever let them leave?"

"Doc, there aren't your typical meddling kids. You don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League."

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus board of directors believe me." He stares into the eyes of the gnome on Guardian's shoulder. "Contact the G-Gnomes inside K-R." the gnome closes its eyes as its horns start to glow.

* * *

"This is wrong." Kid Flash turns to the others.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin glances back to me.

Aqualad puts his hands on his hips. "Set him free. Do it."

Robin taps a few keys, and the pod hisses before the sides lower, setting Superboy free. His hand clenches, and his eyes snap open. The next thing we know, he's tackling Aqualad. He manages to get in three good punches before Robin and Kid Flash can get to him.

Kid Flash grabs his arm. "Whoa! Hang on, Supey."

"We're on your side." Robin states, taking a shoulder.

Superboy reaches back and socks Kid Flash, sending him flying through a glass cylinder.

Robin grabs Superboy's neck and holds something in his other hand. "I don't wanna do this." He pushes the button and shoves the canister into Superboy's face.

"Good. You set him free."

"Yeah, and now he's attacking us." Robin states.

"Good point."

While Superboy is distracted, Aqualad kicks him in the face and into the consol. Robin quickly charges a taser before activating it. Superboy simply grabs the cables and jerks Robin to him before standing one foot on his chest. Aqualad holds a hand to his head. When he sees Robin in danger, he activates his water-bearers and hardens the water into a large hammer before diving for Superboy. "ENOUGH!"

Superboy slams into the cot he had been laying on. Aqualad kneels down and helps Robin up. "Ugh…Ung—ugh." Robin holds a hand to his chest before collapsing again.

Snowfire runs over to Robin. "I've got him. You handle Superboy."

* * *

Snowfire kneels and helps Robin sit up. "Robbie, are you okay?"

"Feels like Superman stood on my chest."

"Well, he did." She giggles slightly. "You're gonna be okay. I can help you."

"They need me."

"But you're no help if you can't fight. My fire can heal you."

* * *

Aqualad nods and stands, prepared to stop him. He holds up a hand, palm out. "We are trying to help you."

Superboy darts for Aqualad, but the latter dodges, causing Superboy to punch the ground. Aqualad then slams Superboy into the wall. Superboy reaches a hand up and stops Aqualad's hand before kicking him away. Aqualad lands on his feet and gives three good punches before dodging one of Superboy's. He lands one more before grabbing Superboy from behind and shocking him. Superboy screams before jumping, slamming Aqualad into the ceiling. He notices Aqualad is still holding on, so he repeats the action. This time, Aqualad falls to the floor. Superboy stands and glares around the room.

Snowfire sets Robin out of the way before standing. "Time for the two of us to fight now?"

He simply nods.

"Then let's do this." Snowfire covers her hands in the white-blue inferno and fires blast after blast at him before moving closer and punching him in the gut with the flame-covered hand. She then steps back and shakes her hand. "Bad idea. Dude's got abs of steel."

Superboy crosses the room and slams open the door.

Snowfire closes her eyes and focuses her energy, shifting into a ten-foot version of herself. Now that she's towering over him, it's a little less of a challenge, save the fact that he's already let the bad guys in. Snowfire falls to her knees and returns to her normal form, shrinking down from ten feet to her normal height of almost four feet.

The head scientist steps up to see her friends taken down. "Attaboy."


	4. Fireworks

Guest:

1: While I KNEW in this world from cartoons and movies (not comics, I read those after), I deduce (and _why_ do I have to say that, it's IMPLIED in the fact that she knows) through the aforementioned details that you _completely ignored_.

2: My cousin April kept ALL my secrets when I would help her out ( _free babysitting_ , which STINKS, BTW). Needless to say that she will keep Bruce's and Dick's, as she is keeping both "mine" and her daughter's secret identities from even her family (her mother, which includes denying it when Olivia's little brothers tell others since they're only 6 and 3 and too young to understand about secret identities). Besides, my character uses Batman and Robin (and their secret ID's) to _convince_ April that she will protect Olivia no matter what happens in the field (which includes the Batman-like protectiveness of her little Snowfire).

3: At the time Olivia becomes Snowfire, Mari KNOWS who Batman and Robin are, and yes, from seeing Bruce Wayne and seeing Batman. Also! The shows did exist in the past/were created. So seeing Batman in a book and recognizing the face shape (or even MEETING Batman AFTER seeing Bruce Wayne) she would _KNOW_.

So stop judging _my_ hard work based on _your_ missing the implied information. I did not give the WHOLE backstory for a REASON (I may want some unstated information for flashbacks as the RELATIONSHIP between Mariposa and Batman progresses).

It's a very rotten thing to place a rude or harsh guest review when you can't grasp the concept of a "nice review" and you guys still choose judge unfairly in reviews when I ASK for **KIND** reviews **ONLY** in my profile. I WAS _**ABUSED**_ , PEOPLE! You are _**unfairly**_ judging the things I WRITE TO _**RECOVER**_!

I do NOT want to delete my profile. I am getting closer and closer to doing so because those readers who post guest reviews like this one: (and you know who you are).

"Guest chapter 4 . 24m ago

"YOU only know who Batman is because in the real world he's a comic book character. YOU never had to deduce that fact. It was a given and always out there. In your fantasy crossover world here there's no good reason for your character to know either secret ID, hyperawareness or not.  
"And she told this April person Robin was Dick Grayson, so that's just spewing someone else's secret ID all willy nilly."

(Review was copied and pasted) This person seems to think that I don't have ADHD, AUTISM (while high-functioning, it's still ASD), and PTSD from being a victim of CHILD and DISABILITY ABUSE since I was 3. Every one of the above conditions give their own version of HYPER-AWARENESS, meaning I have a quadruple-dose.

So, GUEST: I KNOW that, just like Harley in Batman the Animated Series, you cover BRUCE WAYNE's eyes, you see the chiseled chin that BATMAN has. You see BRUCE WAYNE in a T-shirt instead of a suit (like Mariposa would DATING HIM or in TABLOIDS) and you see the same muscles that BATMAN HAS. Once you know who BATMAN is, it's NOT HARD to decipher who ROBIN is. STOP JUDGING SPECIAL NEEDS IN WRITING! I KNOW MY _DISABILITIES_ AND I KNOW MY OWN _MIND_ AND _HEART_. _**YOU don't**_.

Other readers who are here only because they want to read good stories like I do (it's why I joined Fanfiction to begin with), then ignore the rant above and just enjoy reading the next chapter! If anyone has LEGITIMATE questions or something CONSTRUCTIVE that would HELP my writing, feel free to ask them. Otherwise, don't judge because it's not how YOU would write this story! If you want to write one like it in YOUR way, with YOUR thoughts of how _MY OC_ should react.

This is NOT "constructive criticism" to help me write better, this is JUDGING whether or not I can decipher who a character is without being told. WHICH I CAN DO!

* * *

I only own my oc's!

* * *

Fireworks

Snowfire is the only one alert as they hang from their arms on vertical cots. Superboy is staring at them.

Snowfire is picking up a conversation from the surface Cadmus. ' _Four sidekicks. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Starlight breached security. They found and released the weapon. The Superboy. Of course the clone is under our telepathic control and, as ordered, turned against his would-be liberators. The four are contained and we don't believe the League knows they're here. What should I do with them._ ' She groans at the headache both of us get whenever we focus too hard on the telepathy. '" _Clone them. The substitutes will serve the Light, and only the light." "And the originals?" "Dispose of them. Leave no trace."_ ' She takes a deep breath to clear her head and looks down to Superboy. He looks up, and they lock eyes. ' _I can see to his soul. He's good. Very good._ '

" _Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken NOW!_ " Her new friends gasp and look up. Now the four of them have locked eyes with Superboy.

Kid Flash speaks up. "What? What do you want? Quit staring, you're creeping me out."

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

"I don't think he _can_ , Robin." The two look over to Snowfire. "You don't know all my powers yet."

* * *

The head scientist speaks to the female scientist. "Prepare the cloning procedure for the new Project Sidekick. Now."

She walks off.

He walks over to Guardian. "Almost done here, Doc."

He steps over and looks into the empty room. "Where's the weapon?"

"Superboy? He carried the intruders to the Cloning Chamber."

"We have genomorphs for that. Get the weapon back in its pod now."

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs."

"Don't you now?" the genomorph on the head scientist's shoulder's horns glow.

"That clone belongs in a cage." Guardian walks off.

* * *

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad states.

"Yeah, we free you, and you turn on us. How's that for gratitude." Kid Flash continues.

"Kid, please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

Robin activates a lock pick on his pointer finger.

"What if I—? Hmm. What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?"

"Yes, _he_ can."

Snowfire sighs softly. "He's a person, whether he was cloned or not."

"Not like I said "it"." Kid Flash says.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically." Aqualad says.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin asks, "Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but, no, I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asks.

"I am the Superboy. A genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light."

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus." Aqualad says.

"I live because of Cadmus. It is my home!"

"Lovely home." Snowfire says sarcastically.

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." Kid Flash continues.

"We can show you—introduce you—to Superman."

Superboy looks up at all of us.

"No, they can't."

We look over to see Guardian and the two scientists.

"They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

' _NOOOOOOO!_ ' Snowfire starts struggling, trying to find any way under the sun to _not_ get cloned.

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough." Robin states.

"And get the weapon back in its pod."

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an "it"?" Kid Flash asks.

Guardian rests a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Help us." Aqualad pleads.

Superboy shrugs off the hand and glares at Guardian.

"Don't start thinking now."

The head scientist's G-gnome jumps to Superboy's shoulder. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon. And you belong to me… Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod."

The female scientist starts tapping buttons.

"NOO!"

Metal shock probes stab through their costumes and shock them while removing their blood. This time, it's not just _her_ crying out. The four of them start screaming in pain.

The clothed genomorph steps in. "Where's Dubbilex? Ooh! Ugh. Lurking as usual. Get the G-gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done, delete the source material."

* * *

Superboy tries to walk down the hall, but he can hear us crying out. My voice stands out among the others. " _NOOO!_ "

Aqualad speaks painfully. "Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon, or a person? The choice is yours. But ask yourself, what would Superman do?"

* * *

The next thing they know, they hear banging on the door before it's ripped off. The shock probes stop and pull out. They all look up to see Superboy.

The head scientist starts to berate him as the three of them start for him. "I told you to get back to your—"

Superboy simply shoves past them. "Don't give me orders."

"You here to help us, or fry us?"

Snowfire giggles softly. ' _Guess that shock-probe didn't fry his sense of humor._ '

He stares at us for a moment. "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option." He releases the cuffs around Robin's wrists.

"Ugh, finally. Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously? _That's_ what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight." Kid Flash states.

Robin hits a button on the console, freeing the rest of us. "Free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth and Snowfire."

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy jumps up to Aqualad and rips off the cuffs.

Aqualad groans and falls weakly against him. After a second, he straightens up. "Thank you."

Robin releases the cuffs around Kid Flash's wrists, and the four of them drop down. "All right, I'll get Snowfire, then we can go."

Superboy jumps up and rips off the cuff before cradling Snowfire.

"Or, you can get her. Now let's run."

The head scientist watches us run. "You—! You'll never get out of here. I'll have you back in pods before morning."

"That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all."

"You're telling me?" Superboy sets Snowfire down. "Thank you, Superboy."

He smiles. "You're welcome."

Robin throws several of his disc bombs.

Kid Flash runs after us. "What is it with you and this "whelmed" thing?"

* * *

The bombs blow up their DNA and start a fire. The head scientist's G-gnome jumps onto his shoulder. "Activate every genomorph in Cadmus." The G-gnome's horns glow. The bulbs in the tunnels start to glow orange.

* * *

Aqualad is running in front of them. "We are still forty-two levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator…"

Several genomorphs come from around the corner, and out of the pods. The G-Trolls start to attack, but Superboy strikes back fast. The G-Troll pins him to the ground. The rest of them slip past them.

"Superboy. The goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here."

"You want escape?!" He throws a G-Troll into two others.

Aqualad rips the door open. Kid Flash grabs the wall while Robin fires his grappling gun and starts up. Snowfire takes a deep breath before taking off, knowing as well as I do that she needs to work on her flight more.

Superboy jumps in an attempt to fly to the top of the elevator with Aqualad, but starts to fall. "I—I'm falling."

Robin stops their descent by throwing a birdarang for Aqualad to grab.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know. But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Kid Flash grabs Superboy's arm and lowers him to their small ledge, allowing Aqualad to step down.

"Thank you." Superboy says softly.

Snowfire floats back down to them. "Everything okay?"

Superboy looks up at Snowfire. "You can fly?"

"Yep!"

The elevator starts flying towards them.

Robin points up. "Guys, this will have to be our exit."

Aqualad and Superboy both punch the door down, and they quickly step into the building while Robin flips.

"Uh-oh." Snowfire points down the hall to where genomorphs are running at them. Aqualad picks up Snowfire as they run. They quickly turn down a hall.

" _Turn left, Brother._ "

Superboy looks around before speaking. "Go left. Left."

" _Turn right._ "

"Right."

They find a dead end. "Great directions, Supey. You trying to get us re-podded?"

Snowfire smiles. "Give the guy a break."

Superboy looks around. "No, I don't understand."

Robin steps over. "Don't apologize. This is perfect."

The genomorphs run around the corner and find the vent open.

* * *

They're all crawling through the vents. Kid Flash is not amused. "At this rate, we'll never get out."

Superboy stops. "Shh." He turns back. "Listen."

* * *

"Someone, Robin, I'd wager, hacked our systems deactivating internal security cameras. But he neglected the motion sensors. The genomorphs are closing in. They're all coming out in here. We have them cornered."

They stare in anticipation, but only get a face full of genomorph.

"Agh! He hacked the motion sensors."

* * *

"I hacked the motion sensors."

Snowfire giggles slightly. "Good one, Robin."

"Sweet." Kid Flash says.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin says.

"But I've finally got room to move." Kid Flash lowers his goggles before running up the stairs, knocking down genomorphs along the way and paving the road for the others.

Robin checks his arm computer. "More behind us."

"Great." Snowfire says sarcastically.

Superboy breaks the stairs, causing the genomorphs to fall.

We'll cut them off at Sub-Level One." Guardian says.

* * *

"We'd better, or the Board will have our heads. My head."

The head scientist pushes a button. "I need to get something from Project Blockbuster, just in case. I'll meet you at Sub-Level One."

Kid Flash is still running strong, but an alarm starts to go off, causing a door to close in front of him. "Oh, crud. Unh!" he tumbles backwards and lands on his back.

We run over to him, Aqualad in front. "We're cut off from the street."

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed."

Snowfire giggles, receiving a glare from Kid Flash.

Superboy fails to punch through it, and even him and Aqualad together can't open the door.

Robin pulls out his wrist-mounted computer. "Can't hack this fast enough."

G-Trolls start coming around the corner.

"This way!" Robin kicks down a door off to the side, and they quickly enter, only to find a gathering of genomorphs and the Guardian.

"Scrap."

More genomorphs walk up behind them. Aqualad creates hard-water swords and Snowfire covers her hands in white-blue fire while the others prepare to fight. The G-gnomes' horns start to glow, and before they know it, they're knocked out.

" _Perhaps, for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind._ "

Superboy turns to look at the clothed genomorph. " _It was you._ "

" _Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger…_ "

Superboy suddenly realizes what happened. " _And guided me. Why?_ "

" _Because you are our hope, the genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom._ "

Guardian's G-gnome jumps off his shoulder. "What's going on?"

The four start to wake up and Superboy stands.

" _What is your choice, brother?_ "

"I choose freedom."

Guardian still has his hand to his head. "Feels like a fog lifting."

The rest of them stand up.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asks.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

The head scientist shows up then. "I think not." The genomorphs and Guardian move to where they can see him. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He drinks the contents of the test tube, then starts groaning as he falls to his knees. Test tube and glasses shattering. His whole body changes, and his skin rips off.

Guardian holds out his arms. "Everyone, back." Guardian then runs to the former head scientist. The former scientist slams Guardian into the wall. Superboy then runs for him and punches him, only to get slammed into the floor. Superboy then starts pummeling the former-scientist, who punches him into the wall. He rolls back to his feet and jumps into the air, planning to slam whoever into the ground, only to be slammed through the ceiling.

They look up. "Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin fires his grappling hook at the ceiling. "You think Lab Coat planned that?"

Aqualad stares after Robin as he rappels up with Kid Flash. "I doubt he's planning anything anymore."

"Probably not, but he sure saved us the trouble." Snowfire take off, now finding it easier to fly than it had been that morning.

* * *

 **WITH THE LEAGUE**

"I need to go after him."

I turn to the source of the growling voice. "You can't."

I sigh. "Batman, you can't fly, and you can't breathe outside of this ship this high in the atmosphere." He scowls at me. "I can fly, and Wotan doesn't know what my power is yet. I've never faced him." I glance out the window. "Besides, half of the League is hurt, and _you can't fly_."

Batman hands me an oxygen mask. "Be careful."

This time I take an extra moment to study Batman, and notice a worried look in his eyes from behind the white lenses. ' _Batman's worried. Maybe April was right about "Batman" liking me. I mean, after Bruce asked if I would go to that Gala with him last month… Now he's worried about my facing Wotan… I think there's something deeper going on._ ' I turn away and fly/float out of the batwing and toward the sorcerer.

"A little girl?"

"Oh, come on! I'm not that young. I'm 21!" I cover my hands in the blue inferno before punching him right in the gut, leaving a charred burn in my wake. I then quickly disperse the flames. While he's distracted, I kick his side, then punch his head. He recovers and sends a fire bolt at me. I dodge quickly, then return the same kind of blast with the blue inferno. He tries to deflect the blasts to no avail.

I smirk. "You can't deflect fire not created from magic, Wotan."

I then spot the _Amulet of Aten_ and move to grab it before running into a force field. I grab my head before using the inferno to ease the pain, then turn to the rest of the free-floating league. "I have a plan." They move in, and I sigh softly. "Superman, Wonder Woman—you two, and the hawks, need to keep him busy while Zatara and I get the amulet. We get that, he can't destroy the world, and we can move on to worry about the sorcerer himself."

* * *

Aqualad joins us on the first floor.

Superboy breaks free, only for Blockbuster to grab his legs and throw him in our direction. He hits Aqualad, and the two slide back across the floor. Robin and Kid Flash help the two back to their feet. They all take fighting stances as Snowfire lands gently behind them.

They all take off for Blockbuster. Kid Flash runs up and winds up sliding under Blockbuster's feet right before he gets stomped on. Superboy and Aqualad give a two-for-one punch to Blockbuster's face, and Kid Flash rises to his hands and knees to trip him.

"Learned that one in kindergarten."

Robin then flips sideways over Kid Flash and flings the disc bombs at Blockbuster. Blockbuster then picks up Superboy and slams him into a pillar. Superboy punches him twice, then gets slammed into the pillar again. Before Blockbuster can slam him a third time, Aqualad uses his water-bearers and grabs Blockbuster's arm with a water whip, then slams a foot into Blockbuster's face before standing sideways on the wall. When he dives for Blockbuster, he gets slammed away, and lands on his back. Blockbuster then throws Superboy into another cement pillar. Superboy falls to the ground, and a piece of the pillar lands on him. Kid Flash then runs over and grabs his arm using Aqualad's slight upright posture for leverage. As Blockbuster flings him into the air, Aqualad prepares a hard-water mace, but is knocked off-balance when Blockbuster brings Kid Flash down. Both hit the wall hard before falling to the ground. Blockbuster then slams a fist into Aqualad, breaking the pillar. When he hits Aqualad again, the pillar snaps.

"Of course." Robin activates his wrist computer and looks at a 3-D image of the room.

Snowfire steps up beside him. "Of course what?"

"Why aren't you fighting?"

"And burn the innocent with the baddie? Too risky." Snowfire giggles.

Robin laughs before turning serious. "KF, get over here."

Kid Flash runs to him while Blockbuster takes another swing at Aqualad, who forms a shield.

Superboy then rushes up and starts punching Blockbuster before grabbing his head.

Robin portrays damage to the pillar. "Got it, you two?"

"Got it."

Snowfire nods. "Let's move, KF."

"Go."

Kid Flash and Snowfire take off, him running while Snowfire flies. Kid Flash dives up and grabs Blockbuster's nose, punching him in the process. Snowfire lands beside him and tilts her head curiously.

Kid Flash looks at the thing in his hand. "Got your nose."

Blockbuster throws Superboy to the ground and takes off after Kid Flash and Snowfire.

Kid Flash dodges right before he gets pounded by Blockbuster. Superboy rolls over and gets back up.

"Superboy. Aqualad." Robin raises his wrist to show them the plan while Kid Flash and Snowfire flee Blockbuster.

Kid Flash leans against a pillar. "Come and get me you incredible bulk." Kid Flash then dodges right before Blockbuster destroys the pillar, but gets hit by a rock and falls. "No. Ugh." He quickly rolls over and jumps back up right before Blockbuster pounds him, but stumbles and winds up getting slammed into another wall. "Ugh!"

"This one and that one." Robin retracts the wrist computer, then pulls out his discs.

Superboy slams his fist into one pillar, while Aqualad uses his hard water hammer to destroy another.  
Blockbuster tries to slam his fist into Kid Flash and Snowfire, but they dodge, and he slams it into the pillar instead. "Sorry, try again."

"Nice try, but denied."

Snowfire catches up with Kid Flash with flight. "Good quip." He says.

Robin draws a large X on the floor with white chalk, then runs. Aqualad coats the floor with water. Kid Flash runs and slides on the water, spreading it. Blockbuster runs for him. Superboy jumps into the air before slamming his fist into the top of Blockbuster's head, causing him to fall right on the X. A second later, Aqualad sends a massive electrical current through it, shocking Blockbuster.

Robin runs out of the way. "Move!" His explosive discs beep, then blow up, bringing Cadmus down on top of us. Superboy dives for Kid Flash and Snowfire while Aqualad dives for Robin. Seconds later, the building collapses.

Superboy punches a rock away, then he pushes the large stone on their backs away. He then looks around to see that they're all okay. "Agh."

* * *

 **WITH THE LEAGUE**

I turn to Batman once we get to the Watchtower. "What was with the look you gave me when I told you I could go after Wotan? It was almost like you thought I was _Robin_!" The other heroes stare in shock. No one else has the guts to go against Batman like that. "And about trying to keep me on the Batwing! I can protect myself. I may be immature, but I'm not _helpless_. I made it this far _on my own_ , haven't I?" I throw my hands in the air before storming off with several heroes staring after me.

Batman sighs. "Anyone want to follow her?"

Superman sighs before following me.

* * *

"Mariposa?"

I glance toward the door. "Kal-el."

He smiles slightly before walking over. "What's wrong?"

I sigh before turning to look out the window. "Bats is hovering."

"What do you mean by that?"

I sigh heavily before turning to him. "I mean, he's treating me like a child because I have Asperger's. He didn't kick me off the team, but he doesn't treat me like I'm a hero either." I sigh heavily and turn to look at the Kryptonian beside me. "I'm not sure how close you and Batman are, Kal, but…" I look out over the wasteland of space, admiring the shocking beauty of it. "I think I might actually like who he is _inside_ …but if he's going to act like this on every mission we're on together, then…" I look up to Superman. "Then we can't ever _be_ together."

"Do you want to be?"

I sigh before nodding. We look up as a gust of wind blows our hair. "Flash? What is it?"

"We have to go. Our partners never made it home."

I jump to my feet immediately. "Let's go! Snowfire's only eight!"

* * *

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Snowfire, and Robin stand from the rubble. "We…did it."

Robin rubs the back of his neck. "Was there…ever any doubt?" He and Kid Flash high-five, only to cringe and groan in pain. Superboy steps over to where Blockbuster is pinned.

"See?" Kid Flash points at the moon. "The moon."

Snowfire turns to the two boys. "Let me see. Maybe I can do something." He and Robin move over, and Snowfire covers her hands in blue fire before quickly healing their ribs.

Something seems to come from the moon. After a couple minutes, they discover that it's Superman. "Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

We land around them.

Superboy walks over to Superman and lifts the torn part of his shirt, revealing the Shield. Superman looks stunned for a second, but when Superboy gives him a hopeful look, he scowls. Superboy scowls back.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asks.

Kid Flash steps forward and covers the side of his mouth facing Superboy. "He doesn't like being called an "it"."

Superboy releases his top. "I'm Superman's clone."

We all share confused looks.

"Start talking." Batman tells the kids.

* * *

A few of us haul off Blockbuster after they finish their tale. While we talk over what happened, the five of them gather together. I catch Superboy staring at Superman, and start to walk toward the Kryptonian. Martian Manhunter glances their way, followed by Superman, the two both talking with Wonder Woman. Superboy turns back to Snowfire.

Superman turns to look back at Wonder Woman before walking over to the two of them. "We'll uh—we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, I'd better…uh…make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." He then turns away and flies off, Superboy staring after him.

I roll my eyes, wondering why I even bothered to bare my soul to that dense Kryptonian.

"Hold on, Superboy, I'll be right back." Snowfire runs across the lot to me. "Mari!"

"Hey, Snowy. You have fun?"

"Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and I freed Superboy…but now it's night, and Superboy has nowhere to go…I was hoping you could let him stay at your 'partment tonight? He's really good."

"I'll speak with the League."

"I got a headache too."

I sigh. "Too much telepathy, Little Miss." I look over to the teens. "I think Batman needs to talk with you." I glance over to the Dark Knight and sigh. "If you can't do the time, Snowfire, don't do the crime."

She steps over to the boys.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear."

Flash cuts in. "You should have called."

Snowfire speaks up softly. "We tried to call, but we were down too deep."

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies, my king. But no." Aquaman raises an eyebrow. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do." Aqualad steps forward. "Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

Flash cuts in again. "If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you—"

Kid Flash interrupts. "The _five_ of us. And it's not."

Robin steps forward. "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asks.

Snowfire smiles up at the clone. "Because we're still kids, Superboy."

Superboy continues. "It's simple: Get on board, or get out of the way."

I nod and step up beside Snowfire and the boys. "Superboy has a point, Batman. I know I'm the newest member of the League, but I stand with them as well as the league."

Robin and Kid Flash look up at me. "You're already on board?"

"Hey, I like the idea of kids fighting crime. Keeps them from _committing_ the crimes." Batman glares at me, which I shrug off. "I live in a halfway house on the bad side of Chicago, and deal with gang wars all the time. Some of them are younger than Robin, Batman, and most of them never make it to adulthood." I sigh. "I'm sure you see the same things I have witnessed in Chicago, in Gotham. Maybe even worse than what I've seen." I glance toward Superboy before turning back to Batman. "I need to know where Superboy will be staying for the night. If you don't have a place for him, I don't have much room, but he can stay with me if he wants." I turn to Snowfire. "Come on. You'll stay in my apartment for the night. It's far too late for you to go home. I bet your mother's worried sick!"

"Her mother hasn't called?"

"I turn my phone off when we're on missions, Batman." I sigh. "She's used to Snowfire coming home late because we do an eight to ten patrol on the nights when she's not in school, but it's after midnight. I know she's got to be worried sick."

"You need to get your protégé home."

I sigh heavily. "Not and leave a child alone—parentless. I'm not that kind of person, Batman. I won't kill, I won't allow abuse of any kind to happen on my watch, and I won't leave a child in any horrible position. "For I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep"." I turn to Snowfire. "Snowy, come on. We've got to get you to bed, and I have to tell your mother you're okay." I sigh before turning to Superboy. "Kid, you're comin' with me."

"How are we getting there? I can't fly."

"Zeta tube. There's one close to my apartment, and Batman can get you set up with a designation in a minute or so."

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

 _Access: Batman, 02. Recognized: Mariposa, 17. Snowfire, B-05. Superboy, B-04._

We step out of the zeta transporter in Chicago. "How far?"

"About a block or so. Watch your back, this is a bad part of town."

Superboy picks Snowfire up and turns to me. "Let's go."

I smile. "Follow me." I sigh before dialing my phone. "April?"

" _Is Liv okay?!_ "

"Fine. We just had a league mission. Robin watched her at the Hall. She's fine, just tired."

" _I'll get her tomorrow. Fred's coming to take the kids to the children's museum._ "

"I'm sorry Snowfire missed the picnic today, but I assure you she had a ball with Robin."

" _And your mission?_ "

"Success. I do need to talk to you about a few things tomorrow, though."

* * *

 **APARTMENT**

"So this is where you live?"

I nod. "Didn't Cadmus tell you about halfway houses and women's shelters?"

He sighs. "Yes, but why do you live here?"

"I have Asperger's Disorder, and my birthfather verbally and physically abused me. My mom's been dead since last May, and Dad was too busy working to take the time I needed to help me feel safe, so a little under a month after I became a hero, I moved out here so I could feel safer."

"Superman…he shunned me."

I sigh softly. "I used to be an EMT in Culver, only to get fired two weeks after I told the director I had Asperger's. I became a hero in Culver when I found out about the powers seeping out of the necklaces I had bought for Snowfire and I at a theme park in Indiana. They shunned me too. That's the whole reason I chose to move to Chicago in the first place. I wanted to be somebody's hero." I unlock and open the door before stepping aside to let the half-Kryptonian carrying my cousin inside.

"I think she's asleep. Where do you want me to put her?"

I smile. "Follow me. I'll take you to her room." I open the door and let him pass. "She stays here when she's not in school." He sets her on the bed and turns to leave. "Go back to the living room. I'll be there in just a minute."

Once he leaves, I slip off my mask and slide on my glasses, then walk over to the bed and help the half-asleep girl into her pajamas. "Riley?"

"What's wrong?"

Olivia lies back on the bed and lets me cover her up. "Why is Superboy here?"

I sigh. "Superman refused to take him home, said he's nothing to him—nothing but a weapon. Batman is too busy with Gotham and Robin. I was the first member of the League to offer to take him home—I think I beat Flash to the punch this time."

"This time? He's _always_ late!" Olivia giggles. "How can he always be late? He's so fast!"

"I don't get why he's always late. He's so fraggin' fast!" I smile slightly. "Now, you need to get to sleep. I'm gonna get Superboy settled in, then get to bed myself. Your Dad's coming to take you to the Children's Museum tomorrow, and you need some rest." I walk over to the door and move to close it.

"Riley?" She yawns. "Do you think Mom will let me be on the team?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I'm talking to her about it tomorrow—after Superboy and I get him something to wear. I've got a couple t-shirts and jeans Briar left last time he was here, and one of the Green Lanterns gave him a pair of shoes before we left, but we still need to take him shopping."

I walk into the living room and find Superboy sitting on the couch. I smile slightly before joining him. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking…why does Superman hate me?"

"I can't answer that, Conner."

"Conner?"

"Well, I only have a few things you could wear, and that only 'cause my brother forgot them here the last time he visited. I can't call you Superboy when we go to the mall tomorrow, can I?"

"Why not?"

"Secret identities. The world knows me as Mariposa, Star Healer. Cook County General and my Family know me as Sheyenne, a Physician's Assistant and Writer." I smile gently before sighing. "I'll get you a few blankets and a pillow. I don't have much room, and I'm sorry."

"It's all right." He sighs. "How long have you been a hero?"

"Seven months. I only had four months of training." I sigh. "One power you probably don't know about is that we can read people's intensions—their very souls." I rest my hand on his shoulder. "You're good—no matter what you were created for. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings", Conner. Good or evil—your future is up to you, not Cadmus."

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Once Olivia wakes up, the two of us head across the hall to her mother's apartment, leaving Conner to sleep. While Olivia runs off, I turn to April. "You need to know what happened last night." I sigh softly. "April, while I was on the League mission, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash took off on a different mission without our knowledge, taking Liv with them."

"WHAT!?"

"She's a quick study, April. She was fine—safe. Someone was always with her." I smile. "They freed a clone of Superman—Superboy, age sixteen. I've been calling him Conner." She nods. "Anyway, once the League arrived at Cadmus, we took the head creature into custody, and Superman couldn't even bring himself to look at his son and brother. The protégés decided they wanted to create their own team like the League, and I agree that it'd be a good idea. Olivia is the youngest of the group, but even Superboy likes her—and he doesn't seem to like a lot of things. Liv wants to be on the team."

"As a founding member?"

I sigh. "Obviously. It's still in the planning stages. Batman is going to be working on it, and he's trying to figure out where the teens—and hopefully my protégé and your daughter as well—will have their headquarters."

"You have to keep her safe."

"I know." I sigh softly. "It's time you knew the truth. When Olivia was born, though you kept me from holding her for six months, from helping care for her for six months, I made a promise to that baby girl—that I would never allow her to be hurt in any way—that I would shelter her—protect her—especially if something were to happen to you."

"I'll think about it."

I nod. "She does want this."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Waking a Kryptonian so I can take him to get some clothes that aren't Briar's, and don't look like sleepers. That solar suit looks like a short sleeved version of Jackson's pajamas."

* * *

 **JULY 8TH**

I smile at Superboy as I walk into the living room. He's wearing a black T-shirt with an S shield and blue jeans. "Morning."

I look toward the hall when I hear tired feet. A few seconds later, I see Olivia walking in wearing a white short sleeved T-shirt, a knee length pleated azure blue and white skirt, an azure blue zip-up hoodie, azure blue leggings, and azure blue patent leather strappy flats. "Morning, Riley."

"You need to hurry up and eat. Batman wants us in Happy Harbor in half an hour."

"Where's that?"

I shrug. "I have no idea, but it's close to their cities."

"But why are you wearing your costume?"

I smile. "Because I am part of the League, and so I have to."

I nod as she puts her dish in the sink before turning to Superboy. "Come on, Superboy! They're finally making the team today! We can't be late!"

"Wait!" I walk over and clip her pink star necklace around her neck before watching her hair turn from blonde to a bright pink. "You can't leave here without your disguise. Livy, you have to remember we're only human. Batman and Robin never tell, and neither can you."

* * *

 **HAPPY HARBOR**

Superboy and Snowfire fall into line beside the others. Batman starts pacing in front of them. "This cave was the original Secret Sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

I step up. "And I am available for medical assistance when necessary, and may assist on missions when requested."

Robin is wearing an orange hoodie and black jacket, with black pants and black and white sneakers. He also has dark sunglasses on. "Real Missions?"

"Yes, but covert."

Flash is standing behind Kid Flash, who is wearing a white long sleeved shirt, blue short sleeved collared shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. "The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these targets on our chests."

Aquaman steps up next to Batman. "But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team."

"Cool." Robin smirks. "Wait, six?"

Batman nods toward the zeta tube. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi." She says.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash says, "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin. Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

Snowfire walks over to her. "Hi. I'm Snowfire."

"I'm honored to be included."

I join the teens and Snowfire as we all walk over to welcome her. "I'm Mariposa. Snowfire is my partner.

Robin turns back. "Hey, Superboy. Come meet Miss M."

Superboy quickly joins us.

She changes the color of her shirt with shape-shifting. "I like your T-shirt."

Superboy smiles slightly before scowling when Robin elbows him. Kid Flash darts over and puts his arm around Superboy.

Aqualad looks at us all. "Today _is_ the day."

Snowfire smirks. "Too bad Speedy isn't here to see it."

Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy turn to me. "You're sure we can trust you?"

"I will stand with you. You can trust me explicitly."

* * *

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

"J'onn?" He turns to me. "I can't wait to see the two of you in Chicago."

"My niece will be staying here at the cave with Superboy."

"Why, J'onn?"

"She is a White Martian."

"A minority group? In Chicago? Tell me something I _don't_ know." I sigh heavily. "I know your story—I know everyone's stories. I don't know theirs yet, but I'll get them in time. I have power, J'onn." I smile slightly. "Snowfire and I are good, but not as trained as most of the league. It'd be nice seeing Miss Martian out there with you."

"You live in Chicago."

I nod. "Yeah. On the bad side of town. I've been working at an inner city hospital. My hospital mentor funds my work." I glance toward the team before looking back to him as he walks away. After, I sigh and shake my head. ' _His own niece, all he's got left from Mars, and he'll just leave her to live at the Cave? Just because she's white? Dear God, someone needs to knock some sense into that Martian._ '


	5. Welcome to Happy Harbor

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Welcome to Happy Harbor

 **JULY 17th STAR CITY**

It's 11:16 at night. Two men are unloading a crate full of green cases. Suddenly, an arrow strikes between the two under the crate. The two drop it, and it breaks open. Brick uses his foot to flip a gun up and catches it before aiming it to where Speedy is standing on a metal frame. "You again! I'm starting to get insulted Green Arrow's not messing up my operations personally." He then fires the gun.

Speedy squints before jumping to another girder. He then swings from the railing of a nearby catwalk before springing off it onto a lower girder, then onto another catwalk before running away, all the while dodging bullets. He flips over another shot before aiming an arrow at Brick's gun and hitting the target right in the center, blowing the gun and Brick's suit and shirt.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit in my size?" he turns to his gang. "Scorch the earth, boys."

Kid Flash then darts through them, slamming into one. The other two aim their guns at him. Their guns are then hit by two batarangs.

Robin laughs as he swings over the two and lands on a stack of crates beside where Snowfire is hiding and runs behind the crate beside her. "Good hit, Robin."

"Thanks."

"Aqualad then lands in front of them and activates his water-bearers, forming a whip that he uses to slam the two thugs into the open crate. The two men then fall flat on their faces. Brick lifts a chunk of earth and flings it at Speedy, who barely manages to dodge it. Speedy then braces himself against a crate and prepares an arrow. He once again nails Brick, this time in the middle of the back with an exploding arrow. Brick chucks another rock. Speedy dodges it, but Aqualad steps over and slices it in half with his water-bearers formed into a sword. Speedy then steps back up and fires another exploding arrow.

Aqualad retracts the water as his tattoos fade back to black. "The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need."

Robin flips in behind them as Snowfire flies over and lands beside him. Speedy starts before turning to them. "For covert missions. You know, spy stuff."

Kid Flash darts over. "Wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian." He holds out a hand. "But I saw her first."

Brick picks up another boulder and chucks it at them. Speedy takes off behind Aqualad, Robin runs the other way, Kid Flash dives off the crates, Snowfire flies into the air, and Aqualad prepares his water-bearers with dual maces. He smashes the boulder, then Speedy arms three more arrows and fires, all three hitting Brick's chest. He falls back as the arrows explode one at a time. Brick all but falls, bracing himself with one hand. He laughs evilly. "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job."

"So I'm nobody?" Snowfire covers her hands in her white-blue fire and fires three on-target shots.

Speedy pulls out another arrow and takes aim.

Brick holds out his arms. "Go ahead."

Speedy fires, hitting dead center. The arrow then releases a red foamy substance.

Kid Flash runs over and stops in a crouch. "High-density polyurethane foam." He gives Speedy a thumbs up. "Nice."

Speedy walks toward Aqualad, Robin, and Snowfire. "So, Speedy, you in?"

He stops and turns to Robin and Snowfire. "Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hang-out with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke." Aqualad stands from the crate he had been leaning against. "Something to keep you busy and in your place." He walks off.

Snowfire flies over and lands in front of him. "This team is important to me."

He pushes past Snowfire. "I don't want any part of it." He disappears into the shadows.

Snowfire looks at her feet sadly. Robin steps up behind her and lays a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't mean it that way."

Snowfire looks back and smiles at Robin. "I know."

* * *

 **GOTHAM**

The two of us go to a secluded corner of the room so we could talk without having to worry too much about people overhearing. I sigh as Bruce hands me a glass, and take a small sip before thanking him. I know he doesn't drink, but he's got to keep up his act, so he uses ginger soda to fake it, and he keeps with my beliefs by doing the same for me. "I don't know how you deal with it, Bruce. These parties are _boring_."

"I can't disagree."

I look down at my light pink floor length dress with a silver shoulder-to-chest collar and sigh. "Then why hold them?"

"I have to have some way to hide my identity."

"I work at a county hospital."

"I—"

"I _know_. Head of Wayne Enterprises. The Billionaire Orphan, as I've heard some people call you. And it's Circus Freak and Charity Case for Dick." Bruce nods. "And for me, it was always just Freak—being ignored because I was different. Being invisible unless someone wanted a verbal punching bag or to make me embarrass myself because I was so gullible." I sigh heavily. "I learned growing up to never trust anyone explicitly. I learned to observe closely, to pay attention to what I see. I learned to find the truth without asking a single question, unlike a certain Bat that always scared me when I was little—then again, the _Lion King_ scared me when I was little."

"Dick's scared of it."

"Well, I _expected_ that one, Bruce. He had to _watch_ his _entire family_ fall to their deaths." I sigh. "Why all the senseless violence? I mean, I like _looking_ at guns, and have since I was in eighth grade, but I rarely _use_ them, and I sure never _kill_!"

"Would you ever shoot someone?"

"Why the frag did you think I left home in the first place!?" Bruce stares at me at the small outburst, causing me to sigh. "Aaron didn't want me to call the cops, so he gave me a handful of bullets for my .22. Well, I didn't want to shoot him, so I left home and rented an apartment in Plymouth. When I found out about the Carter Foundation having a shelter/halfway house for abused women and children, as well as women with mental disorders, I moved to Chicago. He heard of my love for medicine, and hired me on as a Physician's Assistant so I could learn, and offered to put me through medical school when I'm ready. I told him about my hero work, and he started funding me, making it easier for me to be the hero I want to be."

"He wanted you to shoot him?"

I sigh before nodding. "Yet he thinks I can believe that he's going to stop now that Mom's dead. He's hurting my family now, Bruce, but I can't go back."

"Why not?"

"Because some things, you can never go back to, Bruce. Some things, you just have to leave alone. "Don't mess with the memory of a life passed on"." I sigh. "I think—"

"Go ahead. You don't have to be afraid."  
"No, it's silly."

Bruce lays a hand on mine. "Tell me."

"I think I'm falling for you, but with your reputation, it's… foolish…" I smile, but it doesn't reach my eyes. "See—silly."

"It's not foolish. I created that reputation to hide my nightly patrols." He looks up to make sure we're still alone, then turns to me. "Where are you and your cousin staying?"

"Some motel. I barely managed to scrape enough together for it." Bruce turns to me with a confused look. "I don't make a lot only working three days a week helping Carter, I'm still working on that book that never seems to flow, and Chicago always needs my help." I sigh. "At least J'onn handles the alien issues that flood the good side of town."

Bruce nods, and we both fall silent.

After a few minutes, I turn to Bruce and sigh. "You're sure the kids are okay out there?"

"They're just talking with Roy about joining them."

"I know, Bruce, but Liv's only eight."

"Dick is a responsible teen, Sheyenne."

I smile. "I know. I was too, at his age, but—"

"But she's like a daughter to you."

I nod. "Yeah."

"They should be okay."

"I know. They're well-trained." I sigh. "But they're also in a city full of criminals searching for one seventeen year old boy."

"The team can handle it." Bruce sighs before returning to our earlier topic. "Where are you staying? You really shouldn't be renting a motel room here in Gotham. It's not safe in this town."

"Won't "Batman" keep it safe around my room?"

"Batman has to worry about Crime Alley. He has to prevent another child becoming an orphan there."

"Trust me, I understand." I sigh. "So then where do we go?"

"Come to the Manor. You'll be safe there."

I sigh. "All right, but Liv and I stay in our own room."

"I'll call Alfred and have him get the suite ready."

* * *

 **THAT NIGHT**

Robin and Kid Flash lead Snowfire into the Batcave, where Bruce and I are already waiting. As soon as the two boys walk in, Kid Flash slips off his cowl and Robin takes off his mask. Snowfire glances at the two before taking off her mask as well, and handing it to me. I have a nightgown draped over my arm for Olivia, and I'm wearing a matching version in my size. "What took you two so long?"

"Brick. We wound up fighting him while we were talking with Speedy."

"And?"

"He refused."

"Oh…" I sigh. "I was hoping that my talk with him at the Hall changed his mind."

"Guess it didn't. Don't worry, we're feeling the aster."

Olivia looks up to me. "Riley? What's "aster" mean?"

"Dick uses back-formations. It means he takes off the prefixes of words that can't usually stand without them. Aster is the opposite of a disaster."

"Oh…so things went good? But he said no…and called us a joke…"

I crouch to her level. "Livy, your team will be a great addition to the league—trust me. Roy doesn't know what he's missing." I straighten up before handing her the nightgown on my arm. "Now, go get changed. Bruce was nice enough to let us stay here overnight. Alfred is getting the rooms ready right now, as well as a snack for you, Dick, and Wally before the three of you go to sleep."

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

I sit up and stretch before turning and waking my cousin.

"Riley? Where are we?"

"Wayne Manor. Bruce let us stay here last night."

"What's for breakfast?"

"I have _no_ idea. Alfred's cooking downstairs. Come on! You know Wally spent the night!"

She nods before running for the stairs.

I laugh softly before running to catch up with her. "Slow down before you fall, silly. Bruce may have a lot of money, but I don't, and if you break a bone, I won't have my partner either."

* * *

I sigh as I stand from the table. "Now come on, we have to get to the Cave."

"You're coming?"

"Of course. You know I have a place in this team—as the medic."

"But no one got hurt last night."

I smile. "I know. I'm only going there for a few minutes, to look around the medical bay." I sigh. "April has only allowed you to join the team if we tell her that you're going to hang out with them. She has to know, and since we stayed in Gotham last night, she doesn't. I'll call her before I leave and let her know." I smile. "Now, go get dressed. We're leaving soon."

* * *

 **JULY 18th MOUNT JUSTICE**

 _Recognized: Mariposa-17. Robin-B-01. Kid Flash-B-03. Snowfire-B-05._

Robin, Kid Flash, Snowfire, and I walk into the cave. Robin, Kid Flash, and Snowfire are wearing civvies, while I'm in my costume. Robin is wearing a green hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and a black jacket with his black and white sneakers and dark sunglasses. Kid Flash is wearing a yellow long sleeved T-shirt and a red short sleeved collared shirt with blue-gray jeans and his sneakers, and Snowfire is wearing a light blue frozen T-shirt with long pink sleeves, blue jeans with a snowflake graphic on the left leg and embroidered snowflakes on the back pockets, light blue socks, and silver tennis shoes with her pink rhinestone studded star necklace.

Kid Flash and Robin dart to where the other three members are gathered while Snowfire and I fly over to them.

We find rest of the team staring at a map on the comm screens, a small image of Red Tornado over the ocean on the image. Aqualad is staring at the map.

Robin speaks up first. "Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?"

Snowfire smiles up at the Atlantian teen. "Do we have a mission?"

Aqualad turns to us. "He's arriving now."

Kid Flash turns and socks Robin on the shoulder. "Then what are we waiting for?" He then runs to greet Red Tornado. Robin, Snowfire, and I share a look before running after him. Aqualad walks after us. Superboy and Miss Martian share a look, then Miss Martian flies while Superboy walks after us.

Miss Martian flies up beside Snowfire. "Why are you running?"

She smiles. "Trying to be a normal kid."

"We lost our last semblance of normalcy when we became the Star Healers. Today, unless we get a mission, Snowfire is to be a normal kid. No flying."

We run out the door. Red Tornado lands in front of us on a literal red tornado, his blue and gold cape upright behind him.

Kid Flash waves his hand above his head. "Red Tornado."

Red Tornado lands and looks at us. "Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

Aqualad steps up. "We hoped you had a mission for us."

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

Robin steps up. "It's been over a week and—"

I lay a hand on his shoulder before sighing. "What was last night?"

Red Tornado holds up a hand to silence Robin. "You will be tested soon enough." He lowers his hand. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

Aqualad looks up at our team's guardian. "This team is not a social club."

"No. But I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise." He briefly points to us. "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." He walks past us and into the cave.

Kid Flash punches Robin in the arm. ""Keep busy"."

"Does he think we're falling for this?"

Superboy glares at us.

Miss Martian, wearing a mauve skirt and shrug, and a white T-shirt, speaks up eagerly. "Oh, I'll find out." She focuses on Red Tornado.

A blue beam scans Red Tornado as he walks in. _Recognized: Red Tornado-16._

"I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

Kid Flash smiles slightly at her. "Nice try, though."

"It's not that we're trying to trick you, Kid Flash, it's just that there's nothing covert to do. You're out of work—free time."

Kid Flash looks at Miss Martian. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?"

Robin scoffs. "We all know what you're thinking now." He elbows Kid Flash in the back.

"Ow."

"Mari doesn't want me using my telepathy too much. It gives me headaches."

Aqualad looks down. "And now we tour the clubhouse."

I look at the Atlantian. "What's with the passive-aggression?"

Miss Martian looks at us. "Well. Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides."

The five of them all turn to Superboy. "Don't look at me."

Kid Flash turns back around to where he's looking at Miss Martian. "We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun."

Robin scowls. "She never said private."

Snowfire giggles slightly. "Let Kid Flirt be."

"Team building. We'll all go."

The seven of us start back into the cave. Robin punches Kid Flash as he walks past. I lightly sock his arm before leaning in to whisper. "She said leave Kid Flirt alone, Circus Boy."

If Miss Martian hears our conversation, she hugely ignores it. "So this would be our front door."

* * *

Miss Martian finishes the tour on a cliff. "And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain."

We head back inside. "It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League.

Superboy asks the big question. "Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?"

Aqualad gives him the answer we're all waiting for. "The cave's secret location was compromised."

"So they traded it for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense."

I scoff. "Tell me about it. This place is so cool."

Miss Martian touches her fingers to her chin. "If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert."

Robin grabs her hand while giving me a happy and reassuring smile. "The bad guys know we know they know about the place. They'd never look here."

"Thank God." I sigh in relief.

Kid Flash lays a hand on Robin's. "He means we're hiding in plain sight."

"Ah, that's much clearer."

Superboy sniffs the air. "I smell smoke."

Miss Martian gasps. "My cookies." She flies off toward the kitchen and telekinetically takes a tray of burnt cookies out of the oven.

We all run in after her. Kid Flash eyes them curiously. "I was trying our Grammy Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of—uh, heh. Never mind."

Robin leans closer to her as I lay a hand on her arm. "I bet they'd have tasted great." The three of us turn at a crunching sound. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Kid Flash gives us a sheepish look. "I have a serious metabolism."

"I'll…make more?" She smiles sheepishly.

"It was sweet of you to make any."

"Thanks, Aqualad."

"We're off-duty. Call me Kaldur'Ahm." He lays a hand on his chest before lowering it. "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

Kid Flash lowers the burnt cookie he's eating. "I'm Wally." He leans on one elbow on the counter. "See—I already trust you with my secret ID…unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." He leans forward on the counter as Robin and I glare at him. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz." She puts her hands on her hips before relaxing. "But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

"You can call her Star."

Wally gives Snowfire a look. "Star?"

Robin gives me a look. I shrug lightly. "We're still only human, Rob."

Superboy stands from where he's leaning of the counter behind us, then walks away.

" _Don't worry, Superboy._ "

Superboy gasps and turns to glare at us all.

" _We'll find you an Earth name too._ "

Superboy raises a hand to his head. "Get out of my head!" He throws the hand down violently.

" _What's wrong? I don't understand._ " Everyone but Superboy, Snowfire, and I grimace in pain. Wally and Robin grab their heads in pain. " _Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically._ " Kaldur reaches up and lays a hand on his head.

"M'gann, stop." Kaldur says forcefully. He softens his voice. "Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little…" Wally raises his hand to cover his mouth, forgetting that Superboy has super hearing. "Psychic G-Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain."

"I didn't mean to—"

Superboy scowls. "Just. Stay. Out." He walks away.

"I'll go talk with the Cranky Kryptonian." I sigh softly.

"Hello, Megan. I know what we can do." She flies out of the room, over the counter. Robin shrugs, then the boys and Snowfire follow after her.

* * *

"Superboy?"

He turns to look at me. "What do you want?"

I blink at his harshness, then sigh softly. "I know how you feel."

"How? You, Snowfire, and M'gann could just talk all day like that."

I walk over and sit beside him. "Snowfire got a headache listening to Desmond fifty-two floors above. I know it's hard for you, right now, but Snowfire and I—we know what it's like."

He turns to me. "What do you mean?"

Robin walks to the doorway, simply listening in.

"We've only had our powers for seven months, remember? We're still getting used to our powers ourselves." I sigh. "I'm gonna go find Snowfire. I still have to tell her mother we're with the team."

* * *

M'gann steps up to the doorway. "Superboy, please?"

"Don't talk to me."

M'gann looks at the floor. After a moment, he looks back and finds her still in the doorway. He then stands and walks over to her.

* * *

We take an elevator down to a large room. The only thing occupying the room is a large red oval. "It's my Martian bio-ship."

"Cute." Kid Flash motions to the oval. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

M'gann motions to the oval behind her. "It's at rest, Silly." She holds up a hand. "I'll wake it."

The red oval shape-shifts into a large ship, then turns it to where the door is facing us.

"Cool."

She steps toward it before turning back to us. "Well, are you coming?"

Robin and Snowfire share a look, his confused and hers excited, then we all head inside. Chairs shape-shift out of the floor. "Whoa."

"Strap in for launch."

Robin and Wally grin to each other before they head for opposite ends of the room. Snowfire runs after Robin, and giggles slightly at his reaction when the chair sucks him in and the belt forms around him. "Oh!" She giggles and settles into the chair between Robin and M'gann.

"Cool."

I sit down between M'gann and Wally, and allow the bio-ship to buckle me in. "Welcome to Alien Technology 101." Snowfire giggles.

M'gann sits in the driver's seat. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

The doors open. Two glowing orbs appear, and M'gann uses them to steer the ship out.

Snowfire squeals, more out of excitement than fear, as the bio-ship flips over and does a barrel roll.

Robin turns to us. "Incredible."

Wally sighs as he stares at M'gann. "She sure is." He suddenly realizes what he had said when M'gann turns to him. "I-I mean, the ship, which, like all ships is a she."

I laugh. "Real smooth, KF."

M'gann turns to us. "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth."

"Dude!"

Kaldur turns to Superboy. "I may not have psychic powers, but I can tell what you're thinking. You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry."

Superboy looks at him before turning away.

Robin and I notice that M'gann is watching Superboy. "He'll come around."

"He doesn't seem to like me much."

I smile gently. "M'gann, he's just shy. A lot of boys are."

Wally leans on one elbow. "You guys remember he has super hearing, right?"

We all turn to Superboy for a second, then Robin turns to M'gann. "Hey, how bout showing us a little Martian shape-shifting?"

M'gann stands and steps to the middle of the ship. She starts to change her color, first to a female version of Robin, then Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

I facepalm. "Uh, _yes_."

Robin claps his hands. "Impressive. But you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." She walks over and sits back in the chair.

Kaldur turns to face her. "And your clothes…"

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"Snowfire and I could do that too, but we _choose_ not to."

"As long as they're the only ones."

Wally turns to her. "Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?"

She gives him a confused look. "Density-shifting? N-no. it's a very advanced technique."

Robin sits forward. "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." He laughs. "When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!"

"I'm still discovering more about our powers myself. I don't know what all we can or can't do yet." I sigh. "I _do_ know that Snowfire is still learning to use the blue inferno as a weapon rather than a healing mechanism—she's _really_ good at healing—just ask Robin and Wally."

"Here's one thing I can do." She camouflages the bio-ship. "Camouflage mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian."

Robin and I share a look.

"An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate—covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course."

"Tornado's keeping us busy again."

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy."

"Everyone believes the crazy ex-sidekick that wouldn't join you." I sigh. "Ever think that just maybe there's _actually_ trouble somewhere, trouble that _you six_ can help with?"

They all turn to look at me.

"Don't listen to Speedy anymore. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

M'gann and I share a look. "We should find out what caused the alert."

Superboy looks out the window. "I think I know the cause."

We all look over to see a tornado. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing, my two main fears still not allowing me to keep from panicking.

"Mariposa?"

"Kind of…scared of tornadoes."

"Just try to get whelmed."

"I am, Robin, I am." I take another deep breath. "Let's take care of this fiasco."

Camouflage shorts out as we get sucked into the tornado. Robin turns to me and tries to comfort me. "Try to stay traught. We're okay."

I smirk at the teen. It's taken some getting used to, with the way he butchers the English language, but after spending so much time with him and his guardian...he's come to be like a son to me. "Staying traught."

Robin nods. "Good."

We all groan, feeling the stress of the tornado on the bio-ship. M'gann closes her eyes and sends a stronger pulse through the orbs, causing them to glow brighter, and we fly out of the tornado. M'gann lands the bio-ship and we all jump out the bottom.

Screams come from the factory. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "People are in trouble. This is more important than your fears."

They all give me a look."

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England? Robin?"

We hear laughter from somewhere nearby.

"He was just here."

I sigh. "He's like a ninja sometimes. Robin needs to stop doing that. He _really_ does."

Superboy turns to me. "What?"

"Running into danger without realizing it."

We look up to see the windows in the factory blowing out.

* * *

Inside, a robot in a scarf uses a tornado to slam Robin into the wall. He falls with a groan. We run in.

Superboy jumps and lands beside Robin. "Who's your new friend?"

Snowfire and I fly over to him. "Robin!"

"Didn't catch his name." Robin sits up. "But he plays kinda rough."

"Yeah, we saw." I kneel to him. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"My apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister." He fires two tornadoes toward Superboy, making it hard for him to run. He then catches Superboy into a twister and slams him into a wall.

M'gann turns to see him fall to the ground beside a metal railing, then turns to Kaldur, Wally, Snowfire, and I. Wally pulls out a spare pair of goggles. Robin stands to his feet with a hand on his stomach. M'gann gives Kaldur a look, and he nods slightly. She nods in reply.

Wally starts running for the robot as M'gann starts flying for him. I give Robin a look, then glance back to Superboy. Afterwards, I nod down to Snowfire and we both instinctively cover our hands in the blue inferno. "You get Rob, I'll get Supey."

Snowfire nods and turns to the teen, covering her tiny hands in her white-blue fire. "Hold still, Robin. This will only take a second." She lowers her voice to a soft whisper, just quiet enough for Superboy to miss. "Better than having Alfred mad at Bruce again."

While she's busy with Robin, I fly over to Superboy and kneel before starting to work.

Wally does a flip and kicks the robot in his face, but the robot sends him flying out the door. He then turns and sees Kaldur and M'gann coming for him, and sends them flying as well. Kaldur hits a pillar while M'gann hits the floor right behind me.

Robin scowls before pulling out two of his disc bombs behind his back. Snowfire flies over, and takes the same stance, her left hand still covered in her white-blue fire.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children."

She and Robin strike together. "We're not children!" he throws two disc bombs while Snowfire sends a fire punch. Mr. twister creates another tornado. Snowfire's fire blast hits the first, along with the tornado, and makes both blow up, causing it to fade away.

"Heh heh…oops."

Robin's second disc bomb hits his chest, and he flicks it off.

"Objectively, you are." The disc bomb blows up harmlessly away from the robot. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"They have adult supervision: ME!"

They all gather together, minus Wally, who is still face-first in the dirt.

"Well, we'd hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!"

M'gann holds up her hands, then pulls them back forcefully, causing the metal contraption above Mr. Twister to open up and cascade dust and debris over him.

Mr. Twister roars and sends two tornadoes at us. Superboy, who was hanging onto a metal railing connected to a catwalk, is sent flying right as M'gann takes off, causing the two to crash into each other, then into a wall. Kaldur prepares an electrical attack, only for him, Robin, and Snowfire to be blown back when he slams his hands into the ground and creates two low twisters. While Snowfire manages to stick close to the Earth because of her small size, Kaldur and Robin are slammed into each other.

She stands and dusts herself off. ' _Okay, I'll be the first to say this isn't working._ '

"Indeed, that was quite turbing. Thank you." He rises into the air and flies off.

I look around and growl threateningly in his general direction, then turn to the teens. "Everyone okay?"

They slowly look up at me. I catch sight of the pain in Snowfire's eyes, and hear the soft whimper in her voice. "Mari?"

I scowl at the robot. "I didn't want to do this, but I have no other choice. You hurt _my baby girl_!" I take a deep breath and concentrate, shifting into a fifteen-foot version of myself.

* * *

Outside, Wally is just coming around. He sees Mr. Twister leave the building, and runs over to where he's right in front of the robot. He does a couple sped-up rolls to dodge, then glares at the robot. "What have you done to my team?"

"Embarrassed them, largely."

"Not me, Half-Clock!" I run over, the sunlight causing my costume to sparkle, which stuns the speedster. I manage to land a few good punches before he blows me into a tree with a tornado.

He then creates a tornado, sucking in the speedster. When it hits the building, it turns to a cloud of dust. M'gann catches him with telekinesis, and reveals Wally is floating, curled in a ball in preparation to meet the wall.

"I got you, Wally."

"Oh. Thanks." He stands back up as she releases him.

They all walk closer to Wally. I glance back and use my power to fix the tree before returning to my normal size and turning back to the team. "Thanks for catching him, M'gann. I got a little preoccupied getting to know that tree."

Robin and Snowfire laugh.

Mr. Twister turns to us. "I would have thought you had _all_ learned your limitations by now."

Kaldur steps forward. "What do you want!"

Mr. Twister flies into the air. "Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero."

I glare up at him. "Well, you _got_ them." The others turn to me. "Raw, untrained power can be used in ways the trained guys can no longer access. Trust me—I'm one of you. I'm newer than anyone but Snowy, Superboy, and Miss Martian." I smirk. "And I plan to blow that _Half-Clock_ away." I turn back to the robot. "Holding out for a hero, huh? Well, time to learn the true meaning of _hero_."

Kaldur turns to M'gann. "Read his mind, find a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that."

Robin snaps at her. "It's okay with the bad guys!"

M'gann touches her forehead and focuses. "Nothing. I'm getting nothing." She slaps her forehead. "Hello, Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic. An android. How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

Kaldur's eyes widen. "Red Tornado sent us here."

Robin scowls. "After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test." He throws his arms out. "Something to keep us busy."

Wally looks down. "Speedy called it. We're a joke."

Kaldur slams a fist into his hand.

"This game, so over." The three boys storm toward Mr. Twister.

I look closer at the robot's appearance. "Black accents, not yellow. Blue tubes coming out of his back. The scarf… He's not Red Tornado. M'gann, he's _not_ _Red Tornado_."

Robin points a finger at Mr. Twister. "We know who you are, and what you want."

Kaldur spreads his arms. "So let's end this."

Mr. Twister glares down at the trio. "Consider it ended." He creates a huge storm by sending two twisters from his hands toward the sky. The tornadoes cross, and a third forms between them. I take a deep breath before looking up. ' _The team is in danger. Fear has no place on the battlefield. Fear has_ no place _on the battlefield._ '

Kaldur glares up at him. "An impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage."

An open eye forms, thunder crashes, and lightning strikes.

Wally gives us a nervous look. "Uh, can Red Tornado…do that?"

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." A lightning bolt rushes toward us and sends us flying backward.

Superboy rips off his shredded jacket and jumps for the robot, only to get hit by lightning. He falls to the Earth and carves a ditch from the fall, stopping beside all of us.

' _It's_ not _Tornado._ ' I shake off the shock of watching the robot take down the team and look around.

M'gann wakes up and brushes her hair back. She then sits on her knees and looks toward the sky.

Mr. Twister floats down to us with lightning sizzling from his fingers and spreading through the sky. He suddenly floats back up. "Fine, then. I won't deny you children have power."

Wally comes around, and M'gann clamps a hand over his mouth.

"Playing hide-and-seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." Mr. Twister flies away.

M'gann and I watch him fly away. I then turn to look at where Snowfire landed.

Wally sits up. "What happened?"

"I placed the bio-ship between us."

Superboy punches the dirt he's up to the waist in and shouts frustratedly. "That supposed to make it right? you tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

The other boys surround her. I stand in front of her. "Superboy, stand down. She couldn't read his intents like I could. He's not Tornado, which means we have to stop him at all costs."

Kaldur steps up behind us. "Mariposa's right. She didn't do it on purpose."

I lay a hand on M'gann's shoulder. "And M'gann saved our lives."

Robin steps up beside me. "It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened."

I step up toward Superboy. "We both made a mistake. I should have spoken up sooner." I turn to Snowfire. "You okay, Sweetheart?"

"I'm okay, Mari."

"Good."

Wally shrugs at M'gann. "You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

Superboy walks in front of the two. "Stay out of our way."

Snowfire kneels to M'gann. "You'll get there. You just need to train—we all need to train."

I smile before laying a hand on Snowfire's shoulder. "Snowfire's right. You're a new team, and we're _all_ rookies."

Snowfire stands and looks after the boys as they all run after Mr. Twister. Superboy jumps while Wally starts running. She then looks up at me with questions in her eyes. "Mari?"

"We'll get there, Snowy." The two of us then fly after the three boys.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." M'gann looks at the ground.

Kaldur rubs the back of his head. "To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team." He starts to run after us.

* * *

Two tornadoes are terrorizing the city and harbor. People run and scream as boats crash onto the land. Soon, a third tornado takes out a house. "Certainly, this will get the required attention."

"You got ours, full and undivided." Wally runs up to Mr. Twister and kicks him in the face, causing him to slide back a couple feet.

"Immaterial and insufficient. You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate."

Superboy screams as he lands, barely missing Mr. Twister. The robot slides back several feet, then creates two tornadoes and sends them toward Superboy.

* * *

 **WITH MISS MARTIAN**

M'gann contacts Red Tornado as she flies the bio-ship back to the cave. "The team really needs your help."

"If I intervened, it would not be to help. Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities, and my immunity to telepathy."

M'gann hits her head suddenly. "Hello, Megan!"

* * *

 **WITH US**

Robin, Kaldur, Snowfire, and I arrive on scene. We run up onto a vehicle before jumping off, Robin doing some kind of fancy flip as he does. Mr. Twister spins around, controlling a twister. Kaldur turns and barely avoids it, only to be picked up by another and flung. He hits the porch of a nearby beach house.

Wally runs over, only to get lifted by a tornado himself. Once he hits the ground, he rolls, gets back to his feet, and runs.

Robin activates some of his disc bombs and throws them into the tornado chasing him, causing it to go off course and disperse. He then throws three flash grenades at Mr. Twister. They destroy the tornado and distract Mr. Twister. The distraction is enough for Superboy to almost get a good hit from above. Mr. Twister creates another tornado and sends Superboy flying through the air.

Snowfire and I cover our hands in our blue fire and start firing at the tornado nearest us. Mr. Twister then uses a small tornado to pick up a boat tied to the docks and fling it after him.

Kaldur comes to in a pile of debris from the two story beach house, right as Superboy starts to land. He gets out of the way right before Superboy lands, the boat getting too close for comfort. The house's last support is knocked loose when Superboy lands, and the house collapses. I turn and hold up my left hand, stopping the boat in mid-air before Snowfire sends a weak fire punch with her right hand, blowing up the boat. Kaldur ducks as the boat's motor almost hits him.

"Sorry, Kaldur, my bad!"

I lay a hand on her shoulder. " _Our_ bad, Kaldur."

Kaldur picks up the motor and flings it at Mr. Twister, causing him to fling it away with a tornado.

Robin is hiding behind a damaged, nose-in-the-ground boat. Snowfire and I join him seconds before Wally darts over.

Wally smirks. "Impressive."

I glare at him. "Not. Good. At. Psychokinesis."

"Sure fooled us."

I sigh softly. "We're both still learning, remember? It's only been eight months since we became heroes."

Wally backs up against the boat and glances around the corner, then back at Robin, who is pulling his utility belt out of his pocket. "You brought your utility belt?"

""Never leave home without it." First thing Batman taught me." Robin clips his utility belt over one shoulder.

Wally laughs. "Yeah, right after, "Never go to the bathroom without it."

"Wally, don't pick on the guy. He's not the only one with backup weapons on him." I giggle softly. ""Hope for the best and prepare for the worst". Only good thing Aaron taught me."

"Backup weapons?"

I smirk before slipping one of my fans out of my pocket. " _Listen to me, all of you._ " Wally and Robin grab their heads as the telepathic message comes in from M'gann.

Kaldur lands beside Superboy as he throws the last of the rubble off him. "What did we tell you?"

" _I know, and I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please, trust me._ "

People around are running for their lives. A police officer attempts to manage the chaos. "Get back! Everyone clear the area!" More people run as someone looking like Red Tornado flies in. one man stops to look up.

"Hit the showers, boys."

I glare at the offending robot, knowing instantly that it's not all it seems. "We're _not_ boys!" ' _And Red Tornado doesn't fly like that._ '

"I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

Robin throws out his hands. "But we've got a plan now."

Snowfire elbows him in the side. "Red Tornado doesn't fly like that, far as I know."

"The Subject is not up for debate."

The five of them walk away, with Snowfire sticking close to Robin, trying to explain things to no avail.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up."

"I'm here now."

'Tornado' creates a tornado behind him and sends it at Twister, who dodges and creates another one. He sends it toward 'Tornado', only for it to be dispersed.

"We are evenly matched, Twister."

He creates a tornado behind him and sends it toward Twister.

"No, Tornado, we are not."

Twister punches the ground, sending a blast of air up, then activates the electricity in his hands. He fires a bolt toward 'Tornado', who dodges, even as Twister follows him with the blast. Soon, a damaged boat is blown up, and 'Tornado' is hit. He flies back, electricity crackling.

"Remain still, android." Cables come out of his fingers and attach to Tornado's head. "The reprograming won't take long.

I glance nervously to Superboy.

'Tornado' reaches up and grabs the cables before turning his head to look at Twister. Within seconds, M'gann's face appears where Tornado's had been. "Longer than you might think." She holds tight to the cables.

"No."

Wally runs fast enough to create a tornado behind Twister, proving that he tornadoes had been him at the same time that he pushes Twister back. Superboy runs up behind Twister and punches him in the back, then in the chest several times, punching hard enough to seriously damage the robot. With one more punch, Twister is down. He bounces off the edge of the dock and falls into the water. There, Kaldur hits him in the chest with an anchor, then shocks him, causing an explosion and snapping off an arm. Twister splashes out of the water.

M'gann lifts him into the air with her telekinesis, then spreads her arms apart, snapping off his other arm and sending another shock through him. Robin and Snowfire then run over, Robin holding three disc-bombs. He activates them before throwing them up to the robot. All three hit true to their target, and the damaged Twister hits the ground, smoke pouring from his wounds. He pushes himself up to his knees and looks at the five of us on the ground. Wally pulls his goggles up as M'gann lands.

I smile down at Snowfire. "I'm just glad we didn't need to use our secret weapon."

The chest plating of the robot opens, revealing what appears to be a human, who promptly falls flat on his face. "Foul. I call foul."

M'gann and Kaldur step up. M'gann reaches an arm out and picks up a rock before moving to throw it on the man.

"Kaldur steps quickly, trying to stop her. "M'gann, no!"

She smashes the man with the rock. Robin and Wally look horrified and surprised respectively. Robin then glares at M'gann as Kaldur steps up behind her.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't execute our captives."

I step over and rest a hand on Robin's shoulder. "There's more to this than meets the eye, Rob."

"You said you'd trust me." M'gann smirks and lifts the rock off the supposed man, revealing him to be a robot as well. She points to the mess of metal. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally kneels to the ground and picks up an eye. "Cool. Souvenir." He flicks it into the air and catches it.

Kaldur rests a hand on M'gann's shoulder. "We should have had more faith in you."  
M'gann smiles.

"Yeah. You rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked? Heh."

"Yeah, Wally, we get it." I laugh slightly in spite of myself as Snowfire starts giggling.

"Ignore him." Robin steps over. "We're just all turbed you're on the team."

"Thanks. Me too."

* * *

Back in the cave, they meet with Tornado. Kaldur starts to explain what happened. "It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you."

"Agreed."

M'gann looks up to Tornado. "Is that why you wouldn't help us?"

"No. this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

We all look up from where Robin is analyzing the remains of the smaller robot.

M'gann speaks up. "But if you're in danger—"

I interrupt her. "We're not going to let you get sent off-line by some Half-clock."

"Consider this matter closed." Tornado turns to walk away.

Wally, Robin, and Snowfire step over. "Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things."

"Mariposa did."

I lay a hand on her shoulder before kneeling in front of her. "Snowy, you know Batman gave me a temporary place on this team, just until you're a little older. I only jumped in when you all got knocked out, but left you guys in charge of the team. After all, this is your league."

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need."

I glare at Robin as Snowfire socks him in the arm. "Offensive much?"

"Dude, harsh."

"And inaccurate. I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Ha, right. sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

Kaldur steps over and lays a hand on his shoulder. "And more respectful."

Tornado heads off down the hall as M'gann and I stare after him.

I glance back down the hall after Tornado as Snowfire falls into step with the boys.

"Speedy was so wrong."

"This team thing?"

"Might just work out."

Superboy glances at M'gann. "Sorry." He then follows us down the hall.

M'gann smiles.

* * *

I knock on the door to the room I had seen Red Tornado enter. "Tornado?" I hear a sound. "I know you don't want the team to fight your battles for you, but I'm still in the League. You may be a robot, but you're still important to me. I will protect those I love, even if it gets me killed. My life is a small price to pay for other's safety."

* * *

I walk into the main space and see M'gann sitting on the couch, watching something with Snowfire on the giant TV. I quickly walk over to the Martian. "M'gann?"

She turns to me. "What is it?"

"We need to talk about something your Uncle J'onn said to me. Snowfire, if I find you off that couch when we get back, you're not coming to the Cave for a week."

* * *

"You are white."

"Uncle J'onn told you?"

"It was my own fault, M'gann." I sigh. "And if it matters at all, I am very upset about what he's doing here. Two of my Mom's closest friends adopted an African American girl—one each—and they're both close to me. One is Snowfire's age, and one Robin's age. They're both the nicest girls you'll ever meet—Arianna is almost like a sister to me—my friend Violet and I are like twins, and she's with us whenever she's around. I'm not one of the many people who hate the minorities." I smirk. "As a matter of fact, I called your uncle out on his apparent prejudice against you the day we formed this team."

"Why?"

"I live and fight in Chicago too. Your Uncle is a cop, I'm a Physician's Assistant, as well as a writer in my down time. I work at an inner city hospital, M'gann, with people of every race and place in life. My patients are as well, and I know just by looking at you that you're not like the others he's told the League—and the other members of the League have told me from when they faced several. You're different—in a good way." I lay a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are M'gann M'orrz, and you are only as good as you let yourself be. What others say doesn't matter in the end."


End file.
